The New wielder
by TheNamelessMember
Summary: After the war, Percy and Annabeth break up. The son of Poesidon leaves Camp, and is offered a place between old beigns. NO CHAOS. Not overpowered Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Helloooooo, wasup, obviously, this is a fanfiction. A request from a friend. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 1 : Gaea awoken.

Percy's P.O.V.

We were all getting readied to the upcoming battle. I looked at Annabeth, and I smiled to her. She smiled back and kissed me. I tried to reassure her, to tell her that we were all going to make it, but she just put a finger on my mouth, shutting me up.

The rest of the Seven were looking at each other anxiously, while Leo was driving.

The only one who didn't seem to care about the danger was Leo. He was singing a changed song of pokemon . I looked at each of my friends, thinking that their survival wasn't assured at all, in fact, there were pretty much no chance that evryone could make it safely back home. At this thought, I felt a tug in my stomach, I swore in my mind on the Styx that I wasn't to let any of them die. Thunder boomed, and everyone looked at Jason.

- It wasn't me! he said at Piper's curious look.

The Argo II landed in the middle of the battlefield. Immediatly, we got down from the boat and plunged into battle. Apparently, Nico and Reyna did good job, the romans and greeks were fighting side by side, destroying the army of monsters. But it was clear that we were outnumbered, as like for each demigod, there were a hundred , the monsters were easily defeated though, only one touch of blade was enough, we were winning, until I saw them, most of the Giants were there observing the battle with amusement in their faces. Damasean, the twins and Encelade weren't there, since we had beaten them already, and since Damasean is gone fighting Tartarus. Poryphrion was looking at us like we were some group of annoying ants to him, which was pretty much the truth.

He grabed a hunter of Artemis ( I forgot to mention they joined the battle), which I recognized to be Fiona, a young recruit I met a couple of years ago. She was only twleve, a daughter of Iris. He cut her head off and spread the bloods on some sort of stone table in front of him. The he catched a male demigod, and did the same thing, then they began chanting in ancient Greek. At this sight, I could feel my anger boilling, so I started running toward him, killing the monsters who had the unfortunnate of being in my way. When I reached him, I started yelling insults to him and I provocated him in a duel. He simply laughed and took his weapons. I know that provocating a giant stronger than Zeus wasn't a good idea, but I still did it. What can I say, I was mad, like really mad. I attacked him, completly on the offensive. Then weird things started happening; I was fighting in a way I never did. It wasn't greek, nor it was roman, it wasn't even a mix of the two. I jumped and hit his shield with Riptide while I was in mid air, and I kept fighting him, strike after strike, not giving him a break. Poryphrion was stunned, I was waaaay stronger than him in sword fighting. But that was the problem, I was better only in sword fighting. He could beat me with a lightning, in a second. Unfornately, he realized it. He backed off and summoned thunder. A huge lightning hit me right in the chest, sending me fly a few *hundred of* meters away. I was catched in mid air by something, saving from death. My first thought was that an Olympian came to rescue me, or even Jason or Frank. But when I saw who *saved me*, my expression quickly changed from *I'm alive* to *Oh no*. Gaea, the earth godess was holding me. She wasn't exacltly holding me, it was arm which came out from her body who grabed me. And this arm, although it was like 30 feet, was ridicoulously small compared to her body and to her real arms. She made Typhoon look like a dwarf! She was

two times bigger and larger than Typhoon, her body completely made of rocks that looked undestructible. And something was telling me that it was her *small* form. Suddenly I felt comressed and I realized that the earth bitc- err... I mean the earth godess was slowly crushing me. I waited for my heart to stop but it didn't, instead, she dropped me and I fel to the ground, from the same high than small clouds. Great, just great. In a few years, people or giants will talk about the great Percy Jackson, the powerful hero who liked pancakes and ended up like one. But a red one, not blue. A crazy idea came to my mind as I was falling; the clouds were made of water, right, then I could possibly use it. In a matter of second, I used all my concentration to use the water in the clouds. It worked. The liquid enveloped me and I fell in a water-cocon. When I hit the ground, the cocon explosed but I was safe. And then we got remfort. The 12 Olympians and Hades flashed in the battlefield, with dead serious look on their faces, all in battle armor.

-The war is over, said Zeus.

-Yes it is indeed, replied Poryphrion with a dirty smile, and you have lost.

- We'll see about that, replied the king of the gods, summoning his master bolt.

The Giant king didn't loose a second, he took his spear and started battling the twelve Olympians, all at once. I thought he was gonna be crushed in a matter of seconds, boy I was wrong. He was striking, dodging, hitting, and dodging again. On top of that, my father and Hades's bannes were helping them. I knew that a giant could only be killed by a god and a demigod together. I spotted Piper, yes it was Piper, sneaking up to Poryphrion, her sword in hand. I knew that Poryphrion saw her, but he fainted ignorance, maybe to kill her at the last moment. Of course I wasn't going to let him kill her, she was my cousin's girlfriend, and my friend. So I runned to reach her and save her. Sadly to say, I was too late.

**AN: So? waddaya think? Tell me your opinion by rewiew. I need to know if at least one person is interested to keep on. I know its short, but I swear on styx the following one will be longer.*thunder booms***

**Anyway, peace out!**

**~TNM®~**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Helloooo. Thanks for the reviews! I just posted and I have 2 followers and 3 favs! This chapter is dedicaced to Ellie68 and armitthegreat03. Two first reviews. Thanks guys!

Enjoy~

Percy's P.O.V.

The Giant king hit Piper right in the stomach with his spear. She screamed and collapsed. To say that I was furious would be an understatement, I couldn't help but attack Poryphrion. But I was stoped by his mother.

- I have dreamed of this moment, Perseus, she said with a evil grin, and now I will make you suffer before you die.

- We'll see about that! I replied.

She laughed, and I charged her. She took a smaller form the fates know why. I raised Riptide and slashed through her neck, but my sword harmlessly bounced. She laughed again and hit me in the chest with her spear. I fell on my back, with my breath cut. As she was about to finish me, I rolled away effectively dodging her.

I got up and catched my breath. At this moment, Poseidon finished his banne with the help of Athena and Annabeth ( pretty ironic, I know, but the author said so ), and joined me. He throwed his trident to mother earth, causing her to back off, stunned. But she quickly came back to reality. I suddenly noticed something, at the stone table, where the giants resuscited Gaea. Kronos's scythe. I remembered that the myths said that this weapon sent Ouranos himself back to the Void, effectively making him fade for millenia. If it worked with him, then it should probably work with his wife, I thought. I sprinted twoard it and I grabed it. It instantly turned to a sword. I had no idea how it came here, but it was my chance. My father was distracting Gaea, but even him couldn't last long. So I sneaked to the earth godess, and, I stupidly yelled at her:

- Look out, BITCH!

She turned to see me, and I stabed her in the heart. She looked frozen, with a look of horror on her face. Gods don't know why, I smirked at her and said, while moving the sword in her heart:

- I expected more.

She diassapeared in golden dust, with a scream of agony, and I just droped the sword, feeling a great wave of pain going through my body. I collapsed, and everything went dark.

*Time skip: two days*

I woke up in a bed, in camp half blo cabin. I noticed I was shirtless, with few bandage on my wounds, but nothing else. I tried to remember what happened, but I failed. I heard a door oppening, and I saw the most unexpectable visitor, it was Lady Artemis, followed by Thalia. My cousin runned to me and hugged me, the she kissed me on the cheek.

- Percy! Do you know how woried I was about you?she asked/yelled .

Then I replied something worthy of Athena, I said:

- Uh...

She slaped me, and all of a sudden, everything went back to me.

- The Giants! I yelled, jumping off my feet and looking for my sword. But Artemis just put a hand on my chest and pushed me back to my bed. I was surprised by this physical contact, and she just noded.

- The Giants are know in Tartarus,she said, but what surprised me the most was how Gaea was beaten.

- Oh...about that, I said, I found Kronos's scyth and I stabed her with it. That's all, I have no idea what it was doing there.

- Well, you have been already gifted, as well as the others, said the Moon godess, you are now immortal, with the same immortality that I give to my hunters.

- Ah...Thank you?

- Don't thank camps are now in peace, there won't be war before a long time.

The following weeks were awesome, none of my friends died, and Athena gave me her permission to date her an Hazel left to camp Jupiter, and the others stayed at CHB. Sometimes we were receiving a visit from the romans, and sometimes new demigods arrived at camp. I learned that my mom and Paul had a baby while I had my memories riped by Hera, that it was a girl and her name was Emilly. But nothing bad was happening. Until that day.

( yes, there is no happy end for percy)

I was in the arena, sparing with Clarisse, until I heard someone yelling my name. It was Travis.

- Percy! I was looking for you! You have a little brother! He said, breathing heavily.

- I have... wait, what?

- There is a new demigod claimed by Poseidon!

- You're kidding! said Clarisse, looking excited.

- What's happening Clarisse? I teased her.

- A new camper means new punching bag for her, explained Travis.

- Well let's go see him, shall we? I said.

We followed Travis, until we got to a little boy, by the age of 14 approximatively. He had brown hair and emerlad eyes. He was surrounded by campers, looking at him curiously. My father was behind him, a hand on the boy's shoulder.

- This is my son, Mike, I hope you treat him well, he said.

- And we will, my lord, said Chiron, opening his arms.

Poseidon nodded and disapeared in a green flash. I was happy to have a brother. I thought it would be cool to have someone you can share everything with. I was planning to show him all what he could do with his abilities, and train him, and that's what I did. He was a bit arrogant, but I could see he was a good guy. He wasn't good at fighting or to use his powers, but I was patient.

*Time skip: Two years*

It was a sunny day at CHB, everyone was at midday, the hunters showed came to visit while their mistress was busy at Olympus, beceause of a sudden eruption of monsters. They stayed at Artemis cabin, and everything went good until Mike came back for the beggining of the summer. Being the guy he was, he couldn't resist the temptation to flirt with the hunters. As for Percy, he was staying away, spending time with his wise girl, having fun seeing the hunters kicking his brother's butt. Unfortunaly, Thalia cacthed him at the end of the day and questionned him about Mike.

- You didn't tell me you had an ass of a brother, she said looking at him furiously.

- Well I guess you know about him now,he replied.

- Percy, control him or he is gonna be killed, Thalia snaped, with a dead serious look on her face.

- I will try, but I can't promise anything.

- You better do.

She let him go, and they both went to eat. Three days later, shit happened.

Percy's P.O.V.

I was in my cabin, trying to take a nap, when I heard yells from the outside. I quickly got dressed and went to se what was going on. And what I saw made burst out of laughter. Thalia was there with nothing but a towel around her body, but the towel was big, so she looked like she was in a dress, with her bow in hand, and in front of her was Mike, freaked out to hell. Thalia was furious and disgusted, when Mike tried to run away, she exploded.

- I am going to KILL you, you damn pervert! she thundered.(Zeus joke, hahaha)

The hunters behind her were nodding there aproval, and she was about to shoot an arrow at him, when I saw Annabeth glaring at me, and I understood that I had to interfer.

- Ok, everyone, calm down, what happedned? I asked, putting myself between the two.

- Calm down?! You want to me to calm down and let him get away?!yelled Thalia.

- What did he do? asked a Apollon girl, looking interested.

- I was taking a shower, when I realized that this asshole was watching me! screamed Thalia.

- It's okay Thals, we all know he is dumb, and, besides, you won't kill him for seing you in a towel.

- What?! I was naked when he saw me!

An akward silence followed this declaration.

- Okaaaaaaaaay, Thals, kill him, I said, closing my eyes.

- What is going on here? asked a voice I recognized to be Chiron's.

- Uh...nothing, said my cousin quietly.

- Well, get back to your tasks.

Thalia went back to her cabin, grumbling. And I entered mine followed by Mike.

- Why the fuck did you tell her to kill me?! He snaped at me.

I looked at him with disgust, and I replied:

- Beceause you deserved it.

He looked at me furiously and he got out. I sighed and went back to my nap. The following day, Artemis came to visit her hunters, and again, shit happened. I was sparing Thalia in the arena, finally, I disarmed her she raised her hands.

I walked with her to the dinnig pavillon, when I found Annbeth, on the beach, kissing my brother. I blinked many times and asked Thals to slap me, to be sure I wasn't having a nightmare.

- Percy, I'm really sorry, said Thalia, looking honestly sorry, if she cheated on you, she doesn't deserve you.

- ...

- Just don't get mad, they don't worth it.

- ...

I standed there, looking at the kissing couple. Thalia said she was sorry again, she got on her tiptoes and kissdd me on the cheek. Then she went to her cabin.

As for me, I slowly walked to my cabin and stayed there for few hours on my bed,

thinking of the best way to kill Mike, then the door openned. Two personns walked inside holding hands and laughing.

It was my brother and Annabeth. They kissed, unaware of me.

Annabeth broke the kiss, and she said something about "percy might come at anytime, and that they should find a hideout", Mike nodded, and they went outside. I waited ten seconds,and I just got out of there, I runned to the forest, not paying attention to the curious looks. I arrived at Thalia's tree, and stoped. The dragon looked at me and went back to sleep. I thought again, I couldn't leave like that, because of one girl. I slowly went back to camp. It was dinner time. I sat on my table, ignoring Mike sitting infront of me. After the fire camp, I went back to my cabin, and I fell into deep sleep.

In the morning, Annabeth came and woke me up.

- Wake up seaweed brain, she happily said, as if nothing ever happened.

- What do you want ?! I asked, furious.

- What's wrong with you?she asked, looking hurt.

- Oh nothing,I replied, nothing, just you cheating on me,no big deal.

She oppened her mouth to say something, but I didn't let here. I got out. In the afternoon, Mike challenged me. Naturally, I kicked his butt. However, Poseidon got mad, and started a speech about me being a worthless and heartless brother. In the end, he disowned me. Taking this as an opportunity, I throwed Riptide at his feet, saying I didn't want it anymore. I went to cabin 3, I took some nectar, ambrosia, pictures of me and some friends I still apreciated, and after destroying all what I had left of memories with Annie, I left. Several days later, I was on the streets, walking, Mrs O'Leary following me. I didn't go to my mother's appartement beceause I didn't want to disturb her while she was building herself a new, peaceful life. Thankfully, I didn't encounter many monsters. I went to a hotel and used the mist to make the guy believe I paid him. It wasn't something good to do, but I was desperate. I slept there one night and in the morning, the biggest surprise was waiting for me.

A/N: Crappy place to stop, but I had to, sorry. Anyway, the pool is ready!

So read, review, vote for the pool and enjoy!

Next time, the chapter will be longer. And I am sorry if it looks like Chaos story, it's not one. I just had to do a fast enter to the real action, this why the two frst chapters were boring and kinda short. The poll will be availabe from today to 11 september. Next udpate will be the 9 septmeber.

Peace out!

TNM®


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi everyone. I am late I know, but it wasn't my fault, there were no connection for somme days, I hope y ou frgive me. ****As it was clearly said in a review, the two first chapters suck. I know, the following will be better, don't worry. I had to quickly enter to the story, ans I didn't want to mais flashbacks. The poll is available on my profil. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 3: The real story begins.

I was woken up by Mrs O'leary licking my face. I groaned, and opened my eyes. I looked at the little clock on the wall; it was nearly midday. I got up, and went to the bathroom to take a O'leary let out a loud groan and shadow travelled Hades knows feeling of cold water on my body relaxed me. I plunged my head in water. Immediatly, water suffocated me, I couldn't breath, I was drowning. I got out of the water, gasping for air. I fell on the ground and started thinking about what just happened. I realized that when Poseidon disowned me, maybe he took away my powers. I decided to test it. I took a bit of water in a dirty cup and ordered it to turn to vapor. Nothing happened. Suddenly everything was clear to me, I wasn't a demigod anymore. It explained why no monster chased me since I left Camp. Akwardly, I was sad. My powers were all what made me feel like I was something, and now they were gone. But sadness was quickly replaced by happiness. I could live a normal life with my mom! I got up, grabed some random clothes and went to my bedroom. The problem was that someone was already on my bed with my bag in his hands. It was a pretty short man, brown hair, long beard and long hair. He was wearing a weird outfitt, looked like a dress, or whatever they wear in Scotland. He looked like theese little guys in Snow withe. I hadn't any weapons on me, and my water powers were gone. I assume I was in a crapy state. The little guy just grumbled when he saw me, and then he said something in a weird language.

- ##%€+€ ! ( A/N: assume this is how it is written :D)

- Uh...what? I said.

- Ah, I forgot this is New York, he said with a odd accent.

- Sooo, who are you? What do you want? I asked desperatly looking for something I could defend myself with.

- I am a dwarf, I thought you noticed, he replied, slightly chuckling.

- Yes of course, that was obvious, I muttered.

- Don't be a smartass, kid, he said, glaring at me, as for why I am here, well, it is beaceausd I need someone like you.

- You...need me...?I balbutiated.

- Yes, I have seen you fighting, and you fit the most with what I am gonna propose to you.

" Oh joy, I thought, I hope it's not another prophecy."

I didn't say anything, so did he. We stayed there for five good minutes, in an akward silence, until he broke it.

- So?! He asked/yelled.

- So what? I replied.

- Are you accepting my offer yes or no?

- Wait a minute, I said, I don't know you, you don't know me, I have nod idea what you are offering me. Besides, I just got a chance for a peaceful life, I won't waste playing heroes again.

- Hmmm...he muttered, looks like it's gonna be the hard way.

I didn't get time to respond, I just felt something kicking me on the head, and I collapsed.

I woke up on a table, in a cell. I was still feeling the pain where that dwarf guy kicked me, and it hurted as hell. I tried to get up, I failed. Afyer trying numerous times, I noticed celestial bronze chains around me.

- I see you are finally awake, said a voice behind me. I looked up to see the same guy I saw earlier that day. He was smiling.

- Sorry for being rough, but it was necessary, he added.

- Look, I will say it one more time, I shouted, what the hell do you want from me?! I am not even a demigod anymore!

- There is no need to shout, he said calmly, as well as you don't need to be a demigod. I choosed you for your personalitie, nothing else.

- Oh...great, now what?

- Now, you'll train to get the required level, he replied, once you'll be strong enough, I will explain you my offer, and you'll be free to say no.

- I guess I can't run away, right? I asked-

- No.

- Okay then, first of all, explain me what are you?

- I already told you, I am a dwarf. I am an immortal creature, and I make weapons better than thoose cyclops or than that little kid of Zeussy. But I never use the weapons I make.

He waved his hands, and the chains dissapeared. I hardly got up and looked down at him. Curiously, I didn't wish to run anymore.

- What is this place? I askes.

- This is my work place, it is hidden from every one. The Olympians don't know about me. Your training will start right now, follow me, and if you are incredibly strong, it will only take a decade or two.

At this, I paled, and he just burst out of laughing.

**********Time skipe: Two years***************

Still Percy's P.O.V. ( don't wory, it will soon come to its end.)

I was trainig in the battle arena. It was a large room, with few punching bags and destroyed dummies. The walls were made of titanium, giving the room a silver color. I was hitting a punching bag, to improve my strengthen. ( duh).

The last two years were definetly the shittiest of my life, but I had fun too.

The island where I was brought looked a bit Oggygie, which reminded me of Calypso. Ecxept that it was always snowing, and that some monsters were living around. I stayed in some sort of a small palace. It wasn't the most beautiful I had ever seen, but it was pretty good if your only interests are sleeping, staying warm, training, and crafting weapons beceause of the huge forge wich was by far the biggets room in the palace. I got along pretty good with the guard, which were all automats, and It was always nice to walk all across the island. I was constantly in battle armor, it was required for "safety".

Every day was intense training, sixteen hours pere day. The little man who brought me here was named Tekilon. Weird name, I know. But not everyone can get cool names. Anyway, he kept torturing me by training. No, I am not exagerating. Seven months after all sorts of trainings, he told me I gained some super strengthen fatser than normal, and that I was ready to move to the next level. Unfortunaly, the next level ment doing hours of workout with the weight of the sky on my back. Yes, just like Atlas's, and thankfully, my hair didn't become grey. Maybe it was beaceause of the half immortality the Olympians gave me before I left, after the Giant war, but it was still hard. But after fourteen months, I was so used to the weight that it didn't bother me anymore, I was now super strong, with healing powers. Yup, my body instantly heal itself when wounded. I had to say it was pretty cool. The trainig consisted in lifting great weights as a warm up, then beat automats with my bare hands. After some time, I started enjoying my situation, beating up robots was fun, and Tekilon's company was agreable too. Anyway, it was a normal day, I was heading back to my room to rest. When I entered my bedroom, Tekilon was there, he told me to meet him outside. I took a shower, and went outtside.

- What's up? I asked.

- I am here beceause you are finnaly ready, he replied.

It took me a moment to understand what he was saying.

- I am ready... what do you mean?

- I mean you are ready for what you were trainig for-

- Oh...so, what is it?

He sighed, looked at me a'd raised his hammer.

- Do you know what is this? he asked me.

- Uhn...a hammer? I said. But somthing was telling me it wasn't a regular one.

- A hammer?! This is the most powerful weapon of all time! he yelled, It is incredibly heavy, and only its master and maker can lift it! This is the Mjölnir, the source of thunder!

- Humm...nice, I geniously said. Tekilon could easily kill somebody for not considering enough his creation. I had learned it from experience.

- Take a good look at it, he insisted. I looked more carefully to the so called Mjölnir, the hammer was pretty big, with a short manch. (a/n have you ever seen Thor? The hammer Tekilon brought looks exactly like the movie's, so if you want to know how it looks, type it on Google , I am not good at decribing weapons.) Tekilon seemed to calm down, and after a couple of minutes he handed me the hammer.

- Take it, he ordered, if you can lift it, then you are its master.

He put it on the grounds and took step backs.

I slowly took the hammer. Surprinsigly, it was light. I waved it , and suddenly, thunders bommed, and in a flash of lightnings, I was in armor. It was a very comfortable one, with a red cap on the back, I suddenly felt like superman.( A/N: Still movie Thor's armor :p sorry, It was the best one.) Miny lightning strikes were all around me, and Mjolnir in my hand was glowing of who watched me with wide eyes, smiled.

- So it's you, he muttered, you are now the new Primordial of the Sky, the strongest among your siblings. Once you will prouve that you worth to be a primordial, you'll be one.

- Wait, does it mean I have the right to tell Kronos he is grounded, I joked.

- This is serious.

- Wait, primordials can't fade right? So when Ouranos wakes up, he will be mad.

- No, slowly said Tekilon, Ouranos didn't want to come back, he left his throne of leader of the primordials and faded, he visited me not too long ago, on a mortal form,and he said that his domains will be too the wielder of this hammer. And then he faded for bood, he will not come back, there is no are powerful now, but do not become arogant, you might be the strongest, but you are not full immortal, which will componsate your power,it is you Achilles heel, you can fall in battle, remeber, he said with a dead serious tonne, you will now have to comlete your duties.

- Wait, duties? I cut him off. Primordials don't visit earth, right?

- But it doesn't apply on you, he answered, you will not be called Ouranos or Percy anymore, from now on you are Thor, the primordial of the Sky, strengthen and justice. Being the justice, you have duties!

- Okay, okay...

- First, you will have to master your new powers, and get used to Mjölnir. If you are choosen by the hammer, then I am sure you will succeed.

- Wait, you mean I am going to restart trainig for more years? I asked.

- This is exactly what I mean, nodded Tekilon.

- Oh boy, here we go...I sighed.

************Line Break***********

*Mt Olympus. *

Third person's P.O.V.

The Olympians were, as every meeting, shooting, yelling and arguing in a complete mess. And Zeus as usuall, had to stop them.

The King of The Gods made the thunder boom, and everyone quited down.

- Are you done? he yelled at the gods, well if you are, let us start the our meeting.

- But why did you brought us here? cut him off Athena.

- I was about to say it, now listen up everyone, an enemy greater than Gaea have risen, declared Zeus.

Everyone looked at him with pure shock, horror on some faces.

- But, Lord Zeus, Gaea is the most powerful goddess, so what can it be...? asked Annabeth. Recently she ended the new plans for Olympus, and she was rewarded by the tittle of a goddess. Her and her boyfriend Mike. Mike was rewarded for tricking the most peaceful titan, Rhea, into helping him in some quest. The gods were impressed and made him one of them.

- Gaea has many siblings, far more powerful than herself, responded Athena.

- Sooo, we are going to deal with a primordial? said Annabeth.

- Yes, and this one is my worst ennemy, continued Zeus.

A moment of silence followed this declaration, and of course, some of them figured out who Zeus was talking about.

- You mean... but father...this is impossible... he...has faded by the hands of Kronos! said Artemis, breaking the silence.

- I fear he is back again, replied her father, Ouranos is back.

- Wait everyone! Hold on a minute! Shouted Mike, if a Titan have beaten him, and we easily beaten the Titans, then it means...

- This is faulse, said Aphrodite, much to everyone's surprise, Ouranos was killed by surprise, and he accepted his death, he wished to fade, disgusted beceause of the behavior of his family.

- How do you know this? asked Hermes.

- Well I am his daughter, and when I was born I could hear his last thoughts, but the truth is he is the strongest of his siblings.

- Nah, don't worry, said Mike, we are the almighty olympians, we can beat anyone.

- You don't understand the situation, do you?! yelled Zeus, he is stronger than all of us, he can even take off my powers! We have no way to know if he has already raisen!

- Then we will prepare to war, objected Athena, we will upgrade the defenses of Olympus, and we will reunite the romans and greeks again! Artemis could even reduce the population of monsters suickly before he rassembles troups! We know that Ouranos dislike Tartarus, so Tartarus will probably keep the monsters from helping him!

Everyone considered what the wisdom goddess just said. Slowly, Zeus nodded his approuval, as well as the rest.

- The council is dissmissed, finally declared their king, from now on we are at war.

The olympians started flashing out of the throne room.

Artemis's P.O.V.

As I left the council, I started thinking; we were in a bad situation, we just got out of a war, stil aweakened. And even in full power, we couldn't beat the Sky god. Will the primordials keep on revolting at us? This time, I was almost sure it would a thousand time worse than the war with Gaea, beceaise this time, Percy wasn't here.

Percy, the last decent man on earth just dissapeared whe we needed him the most, and I didn't even bother looking for him. I felt guilty about this last thought, but I reassured myself, beceause Percy wasn't dead, Hades would knew it if he died, and he would forgive me.I got at the camp where all my hunters were in deep sleep. I looked at them, knowing that it was probably the last day of peace they knew.

**Thkx for reading, review. **

**Peace out.**

**TNM®**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hellooooo, sorry for not udpating sooner. But anyway, thank you very much for the reviews. I will try to udpate faster. **

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 4

Artemis's P.O.V.

I slowly walked to my tent, carefull to not wake anyone up. Once on my bed, I fell in deep sleep.

****The next day*****

-Camp Half Blood-

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of Malcolm yelling at me to wake up.

- How dare you! I yelled, disturbing a goddess while she sleep.

Malcolm just laughed, threw a pillow on me and said :

- I don't care, you're still my baby sister. And you better wake up, or else go stay in your cabin.

- One day, you'll get what you deserve, I groaned. He went out, and closed the door behind him. I jumped on my feet and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and snaped my fingers; instanly I was dressed in my usual outfit, orange Tshirt, blue jeans. I wondered if I the armor was necessary, I decided it wasn't, and went outside the Athena cabin. I walked to my mother's table and sat with my siblings. No one argued, even if I was supposed to stay at my table, wich was reserved for my children. Until now, I didn't feel to hook up with mortals, maybe it comes after a couple of centuries. Also, I was married to Mike , and I didn't want to be like Aphrodite, a cheating wife. As I began to eat, I wondered when Chiron was going to tell the campers that we were at war. I discussed a bit with Malcolm about his future plans for Capture the Flag, sadly I wasn't allowed to play. We talked, and then he asked me how was my relationship going with Mike. I felt embarassed, beceause my husband wasn't how I expected him to be. At first sight, I thought he had many qualities. Well, turns out Annie was wrong, he was pretty much like Zeus, but worse. I caught him making out with some Aphrodite girls, but of course I knew it would happen. Anyway, I lied to my brother and told him how perfect my life was. He was about to argue, but Chiron stood up and reclaimed silence. Everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat, and he did what I was expecting him to do.

- Listen to me everyone, he said, a new danger is threatening us.

Most of the new campers paled, and the old ones groaned and sent Chiron curious looks.

- A danger greater than the last war with Gaea, he continued.

At this point, all the campers looked worried, even Clarisse.

- Gaea's husband, Ouranos, is planning on destroying Olympus, this is why-

Everyone started discussing with each other, some new campers even looked like they wanted to threw up.

- Silence! yelled Chiron and everyone quited down, we aren't sure if Ouranos have already risen or no, but we will have to reunite with romans again, tommorow, a group of five of us will go to Camp Jupiter and ask for there aid. Annabeth and Mike will obviously be a part of the group, we must decide who will be the three other members.

- I will go! said Jason and Piper in the same time, Chiron nodded, and looked at the crowd of demigods, awaiting for the next volunteer.

- I guess I will come too, said Clarisse, the next question will be how do we get there?

- In the Argo II, suggered Jason. Everyone nodded in approuval. But I realized how dangerous it was.

- We can't go in the Argo II ! I yelled, and everyone looked at me.

- We can't, I continued, beceause Ouranos is the sky, he will blast us if we enter his domain.

- Annabeth is right, approuved Chiron, we must find another way.

- I can do it, I said, I am an Olympian remember? I can flash us there with a little help of Mike.

Again, Chiron nodded, and he asked the Ares cabin to patrol around camp, in case of an eventual attack. As for me, I returned to the Athena cabin to pack my stuff. I found my old backpack under my bed, and I openned it. Something fell on the flour, a photo. I grabed it and looke at it, it was a photo of me and Percy, holding hands. I sat on my bed and contemplated my ex boyfriend. I looked at him, and I could feel the memories coming back to me, Percy, his black, his way to laugh and his stupid comments,but mostly his piercing sea green eyes. I smiled, and started to cry when I realized that I had broken his heart, and that he probably hated me.

*******Line break******

-Tekilon's Island-

Percy's P.O.V.

I can't believe how easy was the trainig. The way to fight with a hammer was coming to me naturally, and sumonning thunder was easier. I was crushing the dummies and automats with no pitty, meanwhile Tekilon was watching me with proud.

- You know what, he said, I am very proud of-

- How fast I mastered my new powers? I suggested. He looked at me as I had grown another head.

- No, I am proud of making this hammer, he replied.

- Ah, I should have knew.

- Wait here, I'll be back soon, he said, and he got out of the room. All the dummies were crushed and reduced to dust, so I decided to rest. I looked at my new weapon. Some crazy idea poped in my mind. I threw Mjolnir, and when it was far enough, I commended it to come back in my mind. Immediatly, it flew back to my direction and I caught it with one hand. I enjoyed doing this again, again and again.

- What the f*ck are you doing ?! yelled the dwarf when he came back. Unfortunnaly, he came back at the moment I threw the hammer, and not when it flew back. So he thought I was just throwing it.

- Don't worry, I smiled, it comes back.

At this moment, Mjolnir flew back to my hand.

- Interesting, he muttered, anyway, your time here is done, you will now live some time with your siblings.

- My siblings? I asked.

- The Primordials ! he said, annoyed by my stupidity.

- Oh...

- You better pack your things, you are leaving in five minutes.

- Okaaaaaay, I said, and I walked back to my bedroom. I looked around and realized that I didn't have anything to pack up. Each time I took a shower, my clothes were instantly cleaned. I was about to leave when I spotted something against my bed. It was the back pack I took when I left Camp. It was covered with dust. I oppened it, and found some pictures. Pictures of me and my friends. Only Annabeth wasn't on the pictures. I decided to take the pictures and put them in my pocket. I realized I hadn't any pocket. I looked down at Mjolnir, and wished if my armor could hide. In a flash of light, my armor dissapeared, and Mjolnir turned toa small ring. I put the ring in my pocket along with the pictures, and I got out. Tekilon was waiting for me.

- You' ll stay at the Void, he said, each year there is like a day on earth. I am sure you will het along pretty well with the others.

- I hope so, I muttered, so, how will I get there ?

- You will teleport yourself there, he answered, using your new powers, just think of the name of the place and you'll be there.

- Okay, piece of cake.

- I hope we meet again, he said shaking my hand.

- Yeah, I smiled, me too. And thanks for all what you did to me.

- No need to thank me, now go, or you'll be late.

- Okay, goodbye.

He nodded. I closed my eyes and thinked of a place called the Void. I suddenly felt a warm sensation, and when I openned my eyes, eleven figures were looking at me.

****Line break*****

-New York, Sally's residence-

Third person's P.O.V.

Sally Jackson was on her bed holding a three year old little girl. She had brown hair, and blue eyes. Sally was feeling like the happiest women en earth. Her husband was working, and she was at home, playing with her daughter. It was in thoose kind of moments where she could forget that her son was missing. It was three years ago when Poseidon told her the story. He told that he was sorry, but that he acted like a jerk with Percy, and that he was now missing. She hated Poeseidon for this, for disowning Percy, for not caring for her son. She told she didn't want to hear about him again, and it broke his heart. But he deserved it.

****Time skip: Five Void years*****

Percy's P.O.V.

The Void was some kind of great island, the sky was a view of the galaxy, and a palace for every primordial was built, depending on their domains. Mine was pretty high on a mountain, touching the clouds, litterally, Pontus had his undersea, etc..., and there were one which was no one's in particular, called the Saloon.

Suprisingly, life with the promordials was a lot better than what I could have imagined. Of course, it was a bit odd at the beginning, but then I got used, and now I feel familiar with the old beings. I spent a lot of time training, and I am now a lot stronger. I became unbeatable at sparing, and Nyx looked really pissed when I had beaten her. I asked Eros why ( the primordial, not the son of Aphrodite), and he told Nyx loved to be the strongest since Ouranos has faded. Fortunnaly, she didn't hate me or anything. Sometimes I went to earth to hang out with Tartarus and Gaea. they didn't like me in the beginning, beceause I had the right to take back Gaea as my wife,but they changed there mind when I explained that marrying the earth was the last thing I wanted to do. So we forgot about past grudges, and we got along pretty well. The only complicated thing was time, beceause after spending a year at the void, and when I came back on earth, I stayed there for two days. And when I came back, it was two years missed. Chronus explained to me how it worked. And I ended up living with it. I was missing my old friends. Sometimes I checked on them, but nothing more. I got a bit sad when I discovered Annabeth married Mike, but I moved on. Annabeth was nothing more than a person I knew, I didn't love her anymore. So yeah, I was in heaven. I actually think it was a good thing that I got disowned and all that.

I was currently at the Saloon, playing chess with Chronus ( yup, playing chess with time himself, not akward at all) , and I could say he was cheating, knowing my next moves.

- You are looking in the future you cheater! I declared after a while. He smirked.

- How do you know it? He innocently asked.

- You already know my answer, I replied. He laughed.

- You have the same brain than Tartarus, he sighed.

- I heard that! yelled a voice.

- Okay dude, I said, if you are so good at chess, then show me what you got at battle. Instantly, Mjolnir flew from my palace to my hand. He just smiled.

- No thanks, he said and dissapeared in a bright flash.

- Uh, coward, I muttered. I flashed to my palace, where a bed was waiting for me. Eveyone was saying I slept mor than Gaea, but I didn't care, it was cool do sleep without any problem, with absolute no nightmares.

I woke up hours later, Nyx shaking me.

- Thor, wake up, she said, you'll be late for the council meeting...again, she said looking at the roof.

- I am coming, I groaned, just wait a minute. I got up, took a quick shower and grabed random clothes. I got out of the bathroom and Nyx looked at me, annpyed and amused.

- C'mon, she said.

We teleported ther and, of course, everyone was waiting. We sat down, and we started talking about random things, like the way the Olympians ruled, etc...

Until I realized Ourea wasn't here. I asked where she could be to Gaea. She was about to answer when Ourea appeared in a bright flash. She was rolling on the flour, laughing, hard. After a couple of minutes, she calmed down and explained herself.

- I was on earth when I heard demigods talking, she started, I followed them, and got to their camp. Apparently, they were getting readied for a w-w-ar-..then restarted laughing again.

- What the fuck explain yourself ! Yelled Eros, I want to laugh too!

- Well you see, she said whil gigling, when Thor got his powers and all that, well looks like baby Zeus felt it, now they think Ouranos is raising upon them.

- Really? I asked. She nodded, but she continued :

- Actually someone is really planning on attacking them, but it has already risen, and beceause they are expecting an attack of monsters, they will be beaten, I am sure of it.

- Who is planning on it ? asked Tartarus.

- The titans and the giants, both of them, she replied, but the thing is that they all have already risen and are at full power, they are just waiting.

- Do you think we should tell them? asked Pontus.

- Ask our leader, said Gaea with a smile. They all looked at me.

- Hmmmm.. maybe later, I said. Everyone nodded their approuval. One after another, they all flashed and dissapeared. Only Nyx and Tartarus were still there.

- Hey Thor, we were planning on going to earth today, said Nyx, would you join us?

- Sure why not, but how about Gaea ? I asked The god of the pit.

- She told me she was gonna get some sleep, he replied.

- Okay, let's go!

We all flashed to earth.

-Manhattan-

Still Percy's P.O.V.

We were in the middle of Manhattan. Nyx proposed to go to cinema. I agreed. Finally I would be in a cinema without Tartarus and Gaea making out, reminding me I was single.

Nyx's P.O.V

We watched the Simpsons, and it was great. We ate popcorn, laughed, joked. Tartarus didn't laugh alot, but Thor's companny was funny. I insisted to make him buy a Thor comic book when we got out, but I failed. Too bad. We kept walking u til we got to an empty street.

Percy's P.O.V.

We were walking, when I saw images in my head, then I felt something tickling me. The images represented a group oh hunters surrounded by of them was summoning lightnings. I understood too late that it was Thalia. She was using my domain so I felt it. And if she was in touble... I remebered Tekilon saying I was not bounded to some laws. I had to help them. I told Tartarus and Nyx I had a job to do, and they nodded. I summoned Mjolnir. Five seconds later, it was in my hand, and I was dressed in my armor. This time, I added a helmet so I wouldn't be recognized. I took some altitude, and I flied to where Thalia was, hopping it wasn't too late.

****Line break****

**** Mt Olympus****

Artemis's P.O.V.

I was listening to my father and Poseidon arguing on something stupid again. Suddenly, I heard prayers, and it took me a couple of seconds to understand the situation. It was Thalia, the hunters were probably in danger! Not awaiting my father's permission, I flashed to where my hunters were. And I saw them, surrounded by monsters. I plunged into the fight and killed half of the monsters in a couple of minutes, and suddenly, I saw something that froze me. Oceanos and Palass were looking at me, with a cruel light in there eyes. I grabed my hunting knives and attacked the closest one, Oceanos. He laughed and grabbed his weapons. We spared , and a minute later, I was on the ground, completly beaten. Again he laughed, and kicked my stomach with his foot. I yelled in pain, and looked at my hunters, they were not dead, but all tied with celestial bronze chain. Suddenly, a lightning bolt greater than anything father could ever hope to make hit the two titans. It went through their chests, and as they were screaming, they dissapeared in golden dust.

A person landed on the ground, making the ground crackle around him. He was tall, more then 6 foot and very had a very well made armor, lightning strikes all around him. A helmet was on his head, and I couldn't see his face. In his hand, he had a hammer glowing of power, and I found myself comparing father to this person. It was obvious, the personn looked a lot more powerful, and he looked like the personification of thunder.

**AN: Crappy place to stop, I know. So, like it? Hate it? Well leave a review! **

**The poll will be closed the 20th september, hurry in voting! Seeya for the next udpate!**

**Peace out!**

**TNM®**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : OMG thank you for the rewiews! I think i'll put more revues limites! :D**

**Anyway,, the poll is closes, and Artémis won this one. It's gonna ne a Pertemis story. Sorry if y ou wished it otherway. Again, thkx for the reviews, it means a lot to me. Here is your chapter.**

**Enjoy ~**

**Chapter 5 **

**Artemis ' P.O.V.**

**The man who defeated the two Titans had control ovet thunder, obviously, but he wasn't close to what a child of Zeus or Jupiter looked like. He was radiating of another power. And the lightning he used to kill Oceanos and Palass were a lot bigger than what Zeus himself could do. I got up and pointed my bow to him. **

** - I am not here to hurt you or your hunters, milady, he said with a familiar voice, you can trust me.**

**I lowered a bit, but it was barely noticeable.**

** - Let us free them, shall we? He added, poiting his hand to my chained hunters. Surprisingly, the monsters had dissapeared. He approached them, and I was about to shoot him an arrow, but he dropped his hammer. Then he took something in metal and managed to unlock the chains with it. He tried for about five minutes.**

**And meanwhile I studied him more; a long red cap was on his back, his arms must have been bare, but metal was convering them, as a skin. Mini lightnings were surronding him, and his helmet just showed a bit oh his mouth and eyes.**

** - Dammit! He shouted, failing to free my hunters. He grabed the chains, and as I was about to warn him they were unbreakable, he just broke them, as if it was some thin rope. Immediatly the hunters backed away raising there bows. **

** - I wonder why everyone keep thinking I am a threat, he said. Something in his voice hit me, but I couldn't recognize it. My lieuteunant looked like she knew him too.**

** - Did we meet before? Thalia asked carefully. He smiled.**

** - Maybe, he smirked.**

** Percy's P.O.V.**

**I arrived just in time, Oceanos and Palass were about to finish Artemis when I arrived. I blasted them, and I freed the hunters. A part of my mind was telling me to say goodbye and leave. But I didn't listen.**

** - Did we meet before? My ex-cousin asked me. **

** - Maybe, I smirked. Again, a part of my mind was telling how stupid I was. But I knew there were now way Thalia would recognize me, beceause I was almost sure they all thought I died, and on top of that I was different, taller, more muscular, and a helmet was hidding my face. **

** - Okaaaay, I am just gonna leave now, I said. However, Thalia jumped on me and tackled me to the ground. I mean, she tried, she jumped on me and send a violent kick on my chest, sending a electric shock in the same time. And it would've worked, yeah, if I wasn't trained to fight with a weapon heavier than the sky, and the electric shock would been useful if, again, I wasn't the sky, the source of thunder. In other words, she just bounced away, and lost her equilibre, pretty much electro-shocked. Everyone watched me in surprise and confusion, beceause the daughter of Zeus didn't even make me move, not a tiny millimeter. **

** - I will assume you trebuched, I smiled. I commended Mjolnir to come back to my hand, and I flew away. **

** As I was flying, I remembered that the titans would soon attack Olympus, and the problem was that the Gods weren't aware of it, they thought I was the threat. A part of my head wished to tell them right now, but I decide to wait a bit more.**

******Line Break*******

**-Camp Jupiter-**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

**When we appeared in front of the roman camp, I noticed that it was now extended. We arrived at the gates and eventually, we met Terminus.**

** - Stop right there! he yelled at us, you mustn't enter with any weapons! Hand your swords and Leave!**

** - It's okay, we are here beceause of an emergency, said Mike with authority in his voice, we must meet the preator now.**

** - We will let our weapons here, I quickly added, and we don't have a ship, so don't worry.**

** He gazed at me, as he tried to remeber somthing.**

** - You are that daughter of Minerve, aren't you? He asked.**

** - Yes, I am glad to see you remeber me, now let us enter!**

** - Fine, but remember, NO weapons, they are forbidden, he said, glaring at us.**

** We handed our weapons, and we entered. As we were walking, I noticed the romans weren't looking at us with hatred anymore, they just looked curious.**

**Hours later, we were in a meeting with the two preators, Reyna and Frank.**

** - So, stated Reyna, what owe us the pleasure of this visit?**

** - Another war, greater than the last is upcoming, declared Mike, cutting me off. Reyna raised an eyebrow.**

** - And you are...? She asked.**

** - I am Mike, son of Poseidon, or Neptune if you want, I am the olympian god of heroes and quests, he said proudly.**

** - What war can be greater than the last one? Asked Frank, nothing is worse than fighting Gaea/Terra, right? **

** - Actually, it is her husband who is causing us trouble now, I said. Reyna frowned.**

** - Tartarus cannot leave his pit, she said, wh-**

** - Ouranos, the sky, cut off Jason.**

** Everyone remained silent. Until Hazel, who was standing next to Frank, broke it.**

** - Are you saying that Ouranos is raising? She slowly asked. I nodded.**

** - Yes he is, Zeus/Jupiter felt it. As far as we know, there is no way we can know if he has already risen or not. But the Gods wants us to reunite again.**

** - Camp Jupiter isn't ready, said Reyna, we aren't ready to fight again in such a war.**

** - We have to, pleaded Piper, using a bit of charmspeak, or else he will destroy us.**

** - Fine, we will, intervented Frank, beceause this time, everyone is in peace, right? So the Romans and the Greeks won't fight each other.**

** - He's got a point, I said, we must quickly reunite to face this new threat.**

** - I... agree, sighed the daughter of Bellona.**

** Thor/Percy's P.O.V.**

**Back at the Void, I found Nyx reading Thor comics. She teased me by saying I should get long blond hair, but I ignored her. Instead, I went to my palace where I decided to train a little.**

******Line break*******

**-Mt Olympus.-**

**Hestia's P.O.V.**

**I was tending fire in the meeting, unnoticed by everyone as usual. When Artemis errupted in the throne room, breathing heavily. Zeus asked here why she left a few hours ago. She explained that she was by two titans,and a mysterious man saved her and her hunters. When she finished her story, everyone quieted down. Then after a minute or two, everyone started shouting about each other. After the council was quited down by Zeus, everyone agreed that the two titans who attacked Artemis weren't killed in the Second Titan war, which meant the other titans were probably still in Tartarus. But no one understood who was Artemis's savior. Even Athena said she had no clue. In the end, they decide that if he helped Arty, he wasn't a threat. I have to say they were pretty much trying to covince themselves, but that's what happens when you are threatened by a war you can't win.**

***-*-*-*-*-Time skip: two days-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

** -The Void-**

**Thor/Percy's P.O.V.**

**I was pissed. Like really pissed. Between all the primordials, I was the one who had to help the Olympians ?! But hey,I was never a lucky guy. And maybe it wouldn't be sooo aweful. Nyx and Gaea were coming with me to tell the gods that Titans and Giant would attack them soon. But, lucky ones, they were just gonna sit and watch me doing all the job, maybe teasing me. The only thing that made me smile was that the reaction of the gods when they would see Gaea. Anyway, I dressed in armor and added a helmet, took my trusty Mjolnir, and I was ready to come back to earth. Nyx and Gaea were both wearing dresses, and I bet this was a dare from Eros. I told them I was ready and we teleported to New York, in front of the Empire State builiding. We entered, and the guy recognized me. He gave us a card and we entered the elevator to Mt Olympus. Surprisingly, no one was there. But huge noise was coming from the throne room. We walked there and when we arrived at the huge gates, Nyx couldn't shut up. She said she wasn't going to go there in a dress. I told her to stop acting like a child, and we started yelling ay each other, and I didn't notice the gates oppening, until Gaea coughed to get our attention.**

**Annabeth' P.O.V.**

**We were the middle of a council, with every single minor god present, in addition of the head counselor of each cabin. Everyone was discussing, until we heard yells from the outside. The room immediatly quited down. A minor god son of demeter openned the gates. Two women and one man were standing there. The womans were gorgeous. The first one had brown eyes and hair, wich fitted perfectly with the brown dress she wore. The second one had the same dress, in black. Her long hair and here eyes were pitch black. The woman in black dress was yelling at the man. He was very tall, had thick muscles, and he wore an armor. A red cape was connected to his shoulders, and his arms were naked, showing his muscles. He had a hammer in his hand, and a helmet was on his head, hidding most of his face. He was still yelling at the women in balck dress, while the other one was looking at them, smirking. She coughed and they immediatly quited down. They looked at us and they walked to the middle of the room.**

** - Who are you? yelled dare you interrupt our council? And why aren't you bowing to me, I am the king of the gods!**

** - Now that's a cute title, smiled the man. His voice sounded...familiar, but I couldn't find what it was.**

** - Yeah, don't be so rude to him, said the woman in a brown dress, he is not in a good mood.**

** - HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME, shouted Zeus. He summoned his master bolt and threw it at them. But the guy with a hammer simply caught it in mid air with his free hand.**

** - Nice, he laughed, no, actually, it's pathetic.**

** - You know, he remind me of my kids whe they were young.**

** - YOU MUST SHOW RESPECT TO ME! shouted the king. **

**"Awwwwwwwwww" said the three newcomers, looking at Zeus as if he was a funny kid.**

** Everyone stared at him in shock.**

** - Who are you?! Asked Athena.**

** - That's not important, replied the man, we are here to tell you Ouranos isn't your enemy in this war. **

** - What ?! Asked/screamed Zeus, but I FELT him!**

** - Yes, you felt Ouranos's powers, true, but he won't attack you, your real enemies are the Titans and the Giants, they have already risen, all of them, even Kronos and Poryphrion, and they are at full power, so they might attack you anytime, understood? Okay, good, bye, it was nice to meet you, said the brown-dress-woman. She managed to get out, but the man stoped her.**

** - We didn't come to only warn them, he said, and you should know they propably won't believe you. **

** - Uhh...she replied.**

** - As my sister said, Ouranos isn't threatning you. The titans and Giants have already risen, they are hidding right now.**

** - But who are you? Repeated Athena. The man sighed in deafeat.**

** - Ugh... already forgot me... anyway... you wanna know who we are? **

** - Yes! Mother replied.**

** - We are primordials, he said. **

** A silence followed this declaration. Then...**

** - Which ones? Insisted the wisdom goddess.**

** - I am Nyx, said the woman in black, the goddess of night and shadows-**

** - I already met you! I gasped. She smiled to me.**

** - Yes indeed, where is the guy who accompagned you ? I still have the picture you wanted, she said, grinning. The man glared at her for no apparent reason.**

** - I am Gaea, the earth goddess, said the woman with brown hair. Everyone gasped, and Zeus looked for his masterbolt, and he realized it was in the man's hands.**

** - I am here in peace, she added, no need to get mad and all that.**

** - As for me, I am the... reincarnation of Ouranos, techically I am Ouranos, stronger, but everyone call me Thor. So yeah, I am not planning on destroying anyone, actually, I am gonna help you-**

** - Why are we supposed to believe you, I said, maybe you are minor gods!**

** - Uh... you are never happy aren't you? he sighed. **

** He raised his hammer, and a huge thunderbolt came out from it. A moment later, a skin of metal was covering his arms, mini lightnings were surrounding him. His hammer was glowing of power. In comparasion, Zeus and his master bolt looked...like crap, litterally.**

** - As for why you should trusy me, well... if you don't, seeya in Tartarus.**

** - When you say the Titans and the Giants raised...said my mom.**

** - I mean they are out there, awaiting to attack you, he responded, you better get ready, or you'll fade!**

** Everyone stared at Zeus, awaiting for his desision.**

** - Uh... you better not be kidding, he said, trying to look furious, but failing.**

** Thor smiled, then he handed the master bolt to Zeus.**

** - I am not, he simply said.**

** - Then, the camps must be aware of this, objected Poseidon.**

** - Yes, Hermes will warn them, added Aphrodite.**

** - Really? Asked Hermes.**

** - Yes you will, said the love goddess with greeted teeth, punching his arm.**

** - Ow! Ok, ok, no need to violence...**

** - Council is dissmissed! Thundered the thunder god. (Zeus joke :D )**

** Everyone started to leave the room, Gaea and Nyx were the first. As I flashed to camp, I tried to know what was the familiar thing in Thor's voice, but I failed.**

**Artemis's P.O.V. **

**The man who saved me and my hunters, Thor, explained that Gaea's children were raising...again. I don't know why, but when he was about to leave, I headed toward him.**

** - Thank you... for saving me and my hunters, I said with a weak voice. Why was he affecting on me?! I am a man-hater and maiden goddess ! (Deja vu?)**

** - No need to thank me, it was a pleasure, he said, kissing my hand. And I swear my skin was still hot at the place where he touched me.**

** - I...err...yes...I-I..., I balbutiated, blushing.**

** - Well, goodbye, and I hope we meet again! he said happily.**

** He raised his hammer, and in a flash of light, he dissapeared. I returned to my hunter's location, still stunned of what happenned. If Aphrodite heard about this...**

**Aphrodite's P.O.V. **

**Oh my...this man was hot! Actually, he was like my step father, but who cares? I mean, Poseidon had a child with Gaea once! Ohh...I got to find a way to get him on a date...yes I hav- oh! Looks like someone broke her vow! Artemis BROKE her vow, well, it's not official, but I can feel what she feels toward Thor! She is in love! I mean...it was a long time ago since Orion, it took her some time, and she is still not totaly in love, and she probably thinks it's gonna pass, but in no time, they will realize they are made for each other! Oh that's cute! It means I have to forget about him, but they will make a so cute couple!**

******Line Break*******

**Third person's P.O.V.**

**Gaea, Nyx and Thor came back to the void. Curiously, Eros was awaiting for them.**

** - Give me my money now! Said the two goddesses in the same time.**

** - Ok, here you go, he sighed, giving them two little bags full of drachmas.**

** - Okay, guys, I think everyone noticed that someone's got a CRUSH on Thor! He yelled the last part. Instantly, all the primordials appeared.**

** - What! Are you kidding me?! Said the god of thunder.**

** - Nope! And guess who it is? It's Artemis! She hit on you! **

** Everyone remained siled, until Erebus talked.**

** - Dude, first you beat Nyx...then you make a maiden, man-hater goddess fall for you?! Man you're strong!**

** - I didn't do anything ! Replied Thor, glaring at Eros, you're lying.**

** - Oh come on, he laughed, she likes you, I know it, and you actually like her too!**

** - What the fuck ! That's not true!**

** - Yeah sure, you admit it, and I let you go!**

** - I am not...! Shouted the Sky god.**

** - I actually like her,she is pretty, and I like the way she is independant...he added after a silence, and the color silver fits her very well...with her eyes, and as for her hair-**

** He stopped, and realized what he said, and the way his sibling were grinning at him.**

** - YOU A**H**E! I AM GONNA FU**ING KILL YOU! he yelled at the god of procreation. Eros gulped and ran away, followed by Thor.**

** -Time skipe: two weeks-**

**The gods are at war since Five Giants attacked Olympus, two days after the primordials warned them... the Giants escaped after they realized they couldn't handle it...but they killed many demigods in the process...and the gods are aweakened, not knowing what to do...they tried to contact the Primordials... but no response.**

**However...**

** -The Void-**

**Third Person's P.O.V.**

**The primordials reunited in a council. They talked about how much the Olympians were in deep shit, they started blaming Gaea. She apologized, and in the end, Thor was a volunteer to help the Gods in their war. **

** - I will aid them, he said, but with most of my powers sealed, so I will help them as they know me, Percy Jackson, he declared.**

** - Uhh, are you sure about sealing your powers? Asked Nyx nervously.**

** - Yes, he responded, I have to complete more quests, I was told, to become full primordial. This is my chance. I will only keep my a very little part of my physical strengthen and minor powers on water and winds, no lightning, or Zeus will be suspiscious. I will seal the rest in Mjolnir, and the next time I summon it or hold it, willing to become once again the god of the sky, I will regain my powers. No one can lift the weight of the hammer, besides, Chaos helped me putting an unbreakable spell on it, so no one, not even him can steal it or its power. So don't worry.**

** After saying this, he raised his hand, and Mjolnir flew to him. He holded it close to his mouth, and whispered:**

** Whenever I hold this hammer,**

** If I will it,**

** I shall regain my power,**

** The power of the sky,**

** The power of **

** THOR.**

**Then he summoned a mini vortex and threw the hammer in it. His armor dissapeared when he threw the hammer. He looked at his family, smiled, and as he was about to step in the vortex...**

** - Thor?**

** It was his sister, Ourea.**

** - When you come back, bring us your fiancée, 'kay? **

** - Yeah, Artemis should still love you, I know it, continued Eros.**

** Everyone laughed.**

** - Yeah...I will. Bye, everyone.**

**He dissapeared, and the vortex closed.**

** Little did he kew that he and his hammer landed in New York, right before the Empire state building. That the mortals would do everything to know what was this hammer, beceause when he put his powers in the hammer, it became even more powerful, thus, the mist couldn't hide it, nor it could hide him falling from the sky.**

** So? Like it? Hate it? Review! If there are too much gramatical or spelling errors, or if you think I don't udpate soin enough, PM me, 'kay?**

**Next chapter will be out at...11 review.**

**Peace out!**

**TNM®**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everyone. I can't thank you enough for all the reviews, son I am just gonna udpate. Forgive me, but the prophecy sucks, I just don't know how Rick writes so good. **

**Enjoy~**

# Chapter 6 #

Third Person's P.O.V.

Percy woke up in front of the Empire state building, a hammer shoved in the ground, two feets away from him. He remebered what he did, sealing his powers. For a moment, he was tempted to take his abilities back, and forget about Olympus. But a little voice in his head told him he couldn't betray Artemis...Why was he thinking of Artemis? Eros's words hit him. Maybe he was really in love with her? He decided it wasn't important for the moment and got up. Then, he finally noticed the crowd of people surrounding him. Kids were poiting at him with curious looks, he even heard a little boy say : " Mom, did this man just fall from the sky? ".

People started to ask him questions, taking pictures. Percy only replied smart answers, like " I don't know" " Look I don't have tile for this, okay?"

Percy walked away, making his way through the crowd. He had to reach camp half blood. Nyx told him of a fire in the pit that could make any sword as strong as Kronos's scythe, and it could kill the giants. He jumped in the first taxi, but when he arrived to camp, he realized he had no money. The driver was a small, fat old grandpa with grey hair who realized he wasn't in a state to threaten Percy, who was almost two times taller than him. The driver left grumbling, saying he would make an exception this time. The teenager thanked him and he left. Once he reached the top of the hill, Percy looked at the camp. Nothing changed, except that there were a few new cabins, and some demigods were patrolling around. When they saw him, he raised his hands in surrender. A girl in red battle armor approached him. When she was close enough, they recognized each other. It was Clarisse.

- Prissy?! She managed to say, shocked.

- Clarisse?! Was all what he could answer.

- Where the hades have you been? she said, your friends were worried about you! And...YOU BROKE ANNABETH'S HEART YOU BASTARD! She yelled, slaping him in the face.

Percy's face turned red in anger, and for a moment, Clarisse thought he would pull out Riptide and cut her in two. But he didn't.

- So that's what she told you, he said, anyway, I have to meet Chiron, there is something important I must discuss with him.

- Okay...follow me, she said, calming down a bit, but you still own me explanations!

Percy slowly walked toward the big house. Campers were poiting at him, but he didn't pay attention. When he entered the big house, head couselors and Chiron were already disussing about somthing. Clarisse coughed, and everyone turned thir looks on her and Percy.

Percy's P.O.V.

Until now everything was fine. I reached Camp, with no monster trying to attack me. I had a encounter with Clarisse, a frenemy of mine, but it was fine. But something was annoying me. How did the mortals see me falling from the sky? What was the mist for, then? I stopped thinking about all this when I entered the Big house. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

- Chiron, there is something important I have to discuss with you, I said.

He didn't respond, he just looked at me with thoose stupid wide eyes.

- I- Percy where have you been?! We cannot talk right now, we are at war with th-

- I know, I cut him off, but what I have to say is about this war, and it might be helpfull.

Slowly, he nodded. Everyone got out leaving us alone.

- Chiron, I said, there is a way to obliterate the children of Gaea for good, without anymore raising.

- I...am listening, he answered.

- There is a special kind of fire, if a normal celestial bronze sword is plunged in it, then this sword will have the power of destroying a diety for good, and making a primordial fade for a few centuries. Even the giants will die if this kind of sword wound them. It's the only way a demigod or a god can kill a Giant without any help.

- Interesting, he said, rubbing his chin, where can it be found?

- In the deepest part of Tartarus.

He didn't answer, he just looked at me, fear in his eyes.

- Percy, do you even realize what you are saying?

- Yes I am. I am asking for a quest to make a certain number of swords able to slay the Giants.

- But Percy, it's in Tartarus...

- I know Chiron, I replied, loosing my patience, the only reason why this war is such a pain is beaceause the Gods are outnumbered! The Gods and their children will tem up to kill a single giant, but the Giants will team up two with their brothers! And a demigod can't stand a Titan! So while the Giants take care of the Gods, the Titans will kill the demigods!

- The demigods won once against the titans, he mutered, referring to my first war.

- Yes, I said, becoming more and more frustrated, but do you imagine what's gonna haopen if Typhoon attacks camp half blood?! The entire camp is barely as big as his head!

He didn't answer. After a silence, he managed to speak.

- I...will think about it.

I sighed in defeat, and before I could get out, he called me back.

- You didn't tell me where have you been and how did you get thoos informations.

- I was in...err...Europe! And I know this beceause of my last travel in Tartarus, I lied.

He just nodded.

- Will you stay and help in the war?

I grinned.

- I think I will even be part of the quest.

He smiled and nodded again. I got out and the next thing I knew was that someone was hugging me.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was trying to figure out how to upgrade the defences of Olympus in my cabin, when Piper irrupted in.

- Hi Piper, what brings you here, I said, still focused on my paper.

- Annabeth! She said, it's Percy! He's back!

- Oh..,good, I said, not even hearing what she said.

- For gods's sake Annabeth, forget about this paper for five minutes, and listen to me! She said, using charmspeak. I took one last look to my calculs and turned to face her.

- What is it? I said angrily. She rolled her eyes.

- It's Percy! He just entered the Big house! She yelled in my ear.

It took me some time to understand what she said. After a minute, the information finnally entered my brain.

- Wait...Percy?! Where?! When?

- He just entered the Big house, he is talking with Chiron right now.

I oppened the door and runned to the big house, as I reached it, the door openned, and Percy got out. He had the same hair, eyes, nothing changed in his face, but he was now a lot taller, and his muscles were even more developed than last time. I couldn't help but jump in his arms and I hugged him. Everything was perfect for one seconds, but he realized who I was, he pushed me away. I looked up at him, shocked and hurt. My eyes met his, and my hopes immediatly melted. Before I cheated on him, I could see how much he loved me each time I looked in his eyes. But now there were no love left in his eyes, just anger and annoyance. In other words, he was looking at me as if I was an annoying little brat. I was hurt, no, my heart was broken. How could he do this to me? Then I remembered two facts : I cheated on him with his brother, and I was married to his brother.

Third Person's P.O.V.

Percy glared angrily at his ex girlfriend.

- Don't touch me! He yelled.

- But...Seaweed Brain..., she managed to say, close to the tears.

- Don't call me that! He shouted, and stormed away toward the beach, leaving the daughter of Athena crying, and a few campers looking angrily at him.

He sat on the beach, and looked at the waves. They were pretty big, maybe his mood afected water? But he soon realized it wasn't him, when a massive wave crushed right where he was sitting. He looked around and saw Mike, hidding behind a tree. He sighed. It was gonna be a long quest.

At the dinner, Chiron told the demigods about the quest. In the beggining, everyone was arguing to decide who was gonna participate. But when the centaur said it was in Tartarus, no one looked so exited anymore. Even Mike decided he was too busy.

Percy, who was eating at the Hades table, talking with Nico, looked at the supposed heroes. He would have preffered a solo quest, but it wasn't his choice. Of course, Rachel had to ruin his hopes. Her eyes glowed and became green.

- Four will travel through

The deepest part of hell

The moon and the young Wisdom

Will Accompagn the disowned one.

A vow shall be broken,

And when all hope will be lost,

The crusher will rise again.

Saving Olympus,

Or failing .

She collapsed, and the Stoll brothers catched her. Percy was surprisd, Annabeth was already resolving the prophecy. She knew that young wisdom must have been her, that the disowned one was Percy beceaus Poseidon disowned him, as for the moon... there were only one persone close to the moon...Artemis. As for the crusher, she had no idea who it could be, but it must have been someone good, or else he wouodn't save Olympus.

- Listen everyone, said Chiron, we know now the members of the team.

- The Young Wisdom must be Annabeth, said one of my siblings.

- And I know only one disowned demigod, said Mike, grinning.

- I am here for this quest in the first place, cut off Percy.

- As for the moon...I said. Everyone remained silent. Chiron declared he was going to tell lady Artemis to join the quest, and after Nico proposed to be the fourth member, we all went to bed.

I didn't sleep well this night, I had nightmares about the pit, until Grover woke me up. I prepared for my quest, and surprisingly, lady Artemis was their, in her 16 years old form, looking nervously at Percy. We left after a quick breakfast, heading to the last place I wanted to see, Arachne's cave, beceause it was connected to the pit. I noticed Percy seemed very calm, excited, even. I didn't understand why, we were gonna travel through Tartarus, and he was excited?! He was stupid or brave. I think he is brave.

Artemis's P.O.V.

I am assigned to a quest to find something that will help us beat the giants. In the beggining, I disliked the idea to travel with other than my hunters, and I disliked it even more when I was told it was gonna be in Tartarus. But my day brightenned when Chiron told me Percy Jackson was the leader of the quest... wait what?! First Thor, now Percy?! What was happening to me ? I had to get over it, but I panicked when the prophecy said " a vow shall be broken". My vow? Oh shit, this is not good.

When I saw Percy, he bowed and kissed my hand. I beacame as red as a tomato in my 16 years old form. He was even more attractive; he was now as tall and as misculated as Thor. Anyway, we left the camp with celestial bronze swords

magically dissimulated in a small bag. We headed toward an entrance of Tartarus known by Athena's daughter.

When we arrived there, we found our way to the cave. The spider's web was still there, as the only ground left.

- So, said the son of Hades nervously, who is going to jump first-

- I'll do it! Said Percy with a happy face. He jumped in the hole and we couldn't see him anymore. I jumped after him, followed by the others. I was falling, indefinitly falling. I couldn't see Percy, nor I could see the others, but after some time, -hours/days/months?- I landed in someone's arms. It was Percy's. He catched me right before I fall in some bad looking river. I furiously blushed, and he put me down. He was walking on the water, and he catched Annabeth and the son of Hades, each with one arm, and put them close to me. I then realized the air wasn't good, I felt breathing poison. Annabeth and my cousin had the same looks, as if they wanted to vomit. Percy looked a bit disturbed, but nothing more.

- Okay guys, he said, let us find the deepest part of Tartarus shall we?

******Line Break*******

-Camp Jupiter-

Reyna's P.O.V.

We were told by the messenger of the Gods that the enemy of this war wasn't Ouranos, afew days after the greeks warned us about him. We were now expecting an attack of the Titans and/or Giants. I hope this isn't some kind of sick-greek joke, beceause we just made peace, and I hope it will last.

I heard a quest was organized to get a weapon against the enemy, hopefully, it was true. I really wanted to be sure we actually had a chance.

Right now, I was in a debat, about how we should put the patrollers around camp.

- ...and this why the east side...said Octavian. I wasn't listening, and I hoped Frank would take care of it, I was too busy to talk to Octavia right now.

****Line break******

-Mt Olympus-

Third person's P.O.V.

The Olympians were discussing with Hecate, about the mist which couldn't hide Percy or the hammer at the entrance of the Empire State building.

- This is impossible, objected the goddess of magic, the Mist hides everyrhing, unless...

- Unless what? Quickly said Athena.

- Unless the power is too big to be hidden, finished Hecate.

- This hammer is obviously Thor's, said the goddess of wisdom, Hephaestus agree with me.

- Is it true? Asked Zeus to his son.

- Yes it is father, feplied the god of fire, I tried to move the hammer but nothing, I examinated it, it is made of Uru. A metal so powerful, so heavy that only enough Uru to craft this hammer was created. Right now, the mortals think it's some kind of satellite.

- Our next problem is Percy Jackson, said Athena.

- Do you have a problem with my son? Snapped Poseidon.

- Oh shut up... every one knows you disowned him for that little brat, she replied, grinning.

The God of Sea turned gold in anger, and sat down, not adding anything.

- I don't understand how he dissapeared for years, then popped out of nowhere with the most powerful weapon by his side, said Hermes.

- We will investigate if we get out of this war, said Zeus, according to Chiron, Perseus found the location of the fire where father's scythe was made. Artemis, Athena's daughter, Hades's son and Perseus himself went with a high number of celestial bronze swords. The quest was a request from Percy.

- Wait..in Tartarus? Said Apollo, impressed, this kid has more guts than anyone I have ever met!

- Well let's hope they succeed, okay? Replied Zeus, beceause if they do, we will have a great advantage on the enemy.

-New York, Sally's appartement-

Third person's P.O.V.

Sally was trying to feed her daughter, and Paul was reading a newspaper. Everything was fine. Until she looked at the News on TV.

" A hammer-looking satellite was discovered right before the Empire State building entrance . The 'satellite' couldn't be moved by an inch, even using great machines. Scientist say that it might be a gravity phenomen, or some kind of secret technology. For now, the Empire State building is censured, while governement investigate about it.

In the same time, many people who were present when the satellite fell say that a man landed right infront of it, falling from the sky too.

Some people say that he stayed knocked out for five minutes, and then left after waking up. Fortunnaly, a reporter is one of thoose people. He even recorded a pseudo-interview, which will be displayed right now."

Sally wondered out loud if the Gods had something to do with this, but then she decided she didn't care. That is until she heard her son's voice in the TV.

" I-I can't talk right now, I am in rush, okay?" Paul and Sally ilmediatly sat infront of the TV. It was Percy, he looked a bit different, with tired and annoyed eyes, but still the same. When she saw him, Sally couldn't restrain herself, she screamed. Paul looked surprised too, but he didn't scream. Whe she finally calmed down, Sally decided she had to go to Camp half blood the next day. Paul agreed with her.

The next day, they came back frol camp empty handed, with no change, except for Sally crying so much that people were eying her curiously. The reaso she was crying was beceause Chiron told Percy left hours after he came back, leaving for a quest in Tartarus, the pit. She couldn't support the idea of her poor little baby in the deepest, worst part of hell. Chiron also told her about the war, and she felt a little bit better when the centaur told her that her son was saving Olympus...again. Of course she was proud of his courage, but there were limits! So, with a anxious feeling, she came back to her normal life, praying everything to help her son.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Time Skip: One week-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Tartarus-

Third person' P.O.V.

The four compagnions were travelling through Tartarus. Until now, everything went wrong; Artemis and Annabeth's Olympian grade were as useless as if it was found in a cereal box. Percy had hard time beating unknow monster and protecting his friends. Only Nico was helping a bit. Artemis was useless beceause she was a strong olympian goddess, so Tartarus drained her powers for entering his domain, and now she could barely walk. Annabeth wasn't sos strong, so she was a bit ignored, but she still couldn't put up a good fight with a hellhound.

Artemis's P.O.V.

We were exhausted, running around for a week non stop. Or was it a day? A minute? I don't know. But what I knew was that Percy was badly injured. He fought a unkown son of Tartarus, called the Ęsrük. The creature looked like a stone-lava minotaur, except his strengthen was greater than anything I have ever met. Most at our shock, Percy was able to rival it, but the pit was it's father, so he got advantage. Percy broke an arm protecting Annabeth. He sacrified a sword to beat the monster, but it wasn't the problem; my powers were completely unuseful her, maybe beceause Tartarus hate the Olympians, and it was HIS domain. I was as useful as a mortal. Each time we were showing sign of weakness, Percy threw a joke, or a monster attacked us. I'd rather say that I prefer the first option, but even him was starting to get affected. We ran out of ambrosia, my wound weren't healing, and I was useless in fight. As I said earlier, a mortal would have been better to pick up than me. I was feeling so humiliated infront of a Percy. I had a little bit more than respect toward him, I was sure about that, he looked the exact copy of Thor, even if I have talked to the God of thunder only once. I hope Aphrodite won't be aware of me, falling for two men in the same time. Right now, we were walking, always enetering deeper and deeper in the pit. I looked at Percy. We were in great danger all the time while down here, but somehow, I felt safe whe I was close to him. I guess this effects of love...Wait, What the fuck was that speech in my mind?! I thought, there was no way I could fall for a male, no matter how worthy and decent he is.

"But he is sooo different, the first thing I am gonna do when I get out of this hellhole will be renouncing my vow", said Inner-Me.

" Hell no!" I managed to convince myself, I wasn't in love. It was impossible, thread closed.

Percy's P.O.V.

How can we locate the mystical fire? Easy. Nyx told me I just had to alwas take the way that leaded to a lower part, until we found it! Piec of cake, right?

Well I should't have said that... first thing I was gonna do was beat the crap out of my brother Tartarus when I would recover my powers. Nico had a good advantage by summoning hellhounds, but he quickly stopped, using only his sword now, beceause summonings were draining his powers.

And who the fuck was Ęsrük?! It wasn't very strong, but I wasn't strong anymore either. We fought, I had hard time beating it, but I won. This quest was getting more and more shitty. I was like, sooooooo tempted to summon Mjölnir, but I didn't. The prophecy said the crusher was going to raise again when all hope would be lost. Mjölnir meant "Crusher", which meant that I was gonna recover my powers when we would about to loose. Clever, huh?

Until now, we were aweakened, tired and all that but we still hade some hope. And it was enough . We were currently walking in a naked land, looking for anything comestible. We neebled a bit on liquid fire, but we had to got away from that river if we wanted to find the magical fire. The moon goddess trebuched on a rock and almost fell, but I catched her. Bad news: it was with my broken arm.

Artemis blushed and tried to thank me, I smiled at her and she smiled, blushing furiously. Behind me, Annabeth looked jealous and Nico immitated someone trowing up. We rested after hours of walking, but only for a couple of minutes. When we headed again toward the lower way, Artemis fell on the grounds. She couldn't walk anymore, Tartarus was probably draining her powers beceause she entered in his domain without permission. I looked down at her. She was wounded, a broken look on her face, and she lost a shoe...beatiful. Err- I mean, poor girl. *slap myself mentally*

- I can't continue, leave me her, she said, breathing heavily.

- Uh milady? I said. She looked up.

- Yes?

- Wait until 1st April to make jokes, I said. And before she could answer, I grabed her bridal-style. She blushed, for like the 1000th time in my presence, and she slowly burried her face in my chest. Annabeth looked at us as if I proposed to her, and Nico had the "Artemis?-dude-you're-strong" look on his face. My arm was hurting me as hell, but I ried to ignore the pain.

- Let's keep going, I said. Nico and Annabeth both nodded, and we walked to the way ahead us. Artemis looked sooo comfortable in my arms!

I started wondering, was she really in love with me? Well maybe. She honestly looked alot like a teenager. If I ever get out of this crap, I will kick Tartarus's sorry ass, and I will tempt my chance with Artemis.

**So? Whaddaya think? Tell me in a review! For the next chapter, I am ont sure If I should write an epic battle between Titans ans gods, ans mention a bit of Tartarus, or write with details of what happens in Tartarus and mention gods vs titans.**

**Question ( if you find the good answer the first, then the two next chapters will be desicaced for you) Why is it ironic that Annabeth, Nico ans Artemis are Percy's compagnions? ( review the answer ).**

**Next chapter will be out at 19 reviews. ( I need somme time, sorry).**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : Sorry, I know I'm late. Here is the new chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicaced to...( quick look at the reviews) kablmstar ans rider-84.**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 7

Percy's P.O.V.

This quest will obviously in my top 5 worst quest. Heck, it IS the worst quest that happened to me.

I don't even remember last time I smiled. I thought Tartarus, being my brother, would ease on me beceause I was in mortal form. Well no. I wasn't sleeping, I wasn't eating, and my longest rest was two minutes long.

Thanks for Chaos, not many monster crossed our way, beceause I couldn't fight with Artemis in my broken arms. Man, she was having a good time there. So good she fell asleep thrice in a day. Shit. I wish someone would carry me too... We were at some low part of Tartarus, still walking with no sign of that fucking hell fire. Annabeth sometimes glared at the goddess in my arms, and so did...Nico. I tried to not think about this last part. The land where we were walking where all crackled, and completely dry. The only thing that kept us alive where a few provisions that we got from both camps. Each minute passed there - or was it a second?- made Arty look paler...Where in the world did I get this nickname?! She was disturbed by this place, but she was abit recovering when not touching the grounds. After a while of walking, we arrived in some kind of open cell. There were chains, torture tools, and the grounds were all dirty. I wondered what monster was kept here, maybe the Ęsrük. We passed this sort-of-a-cell, but I had some bad feeling. Annabeth gasped. I turned to see her, she was shaking in fear and pointing to something in the opposite direction. I followed where her finger was pointing, and then I saw it, or him. Kronos, walking calmy toward us. He was wearing a...robe? He looked more like the Ęsrük, but a bit thinner. He had my predecessor's scythe in hand, playing with it, as if he was cutting invisible heads. Worse? Two titans followed him, swords in hand, ready to use them. I recognized Hyperion, the guy I killed in the battle of manhattan during the Second Titan war and Palass, the guy who tried to kill Artemis. Even worse? He was quickly followed by Pryphrion and Encelade. Shit. I can't take them and protect Arty with the little strengthen I had left.

- Two goddesses and two demigods, in the same time, said Poryphrion with a calm voice.

- Oh! Is this Percy Jackson? I will enjoy killing you, little insignifiant thing, smiled Hyperion.

"If I wasn't in mortal form..." I thought.

- And isn't this lady Artemis you're carrying? The hell doesn't fit her well, it seems. This time, I will achieve her, added Palass.

- You better stay away, I said, an insane idea popping out in my head. They looked surprised, and smiled evily.

- You aren't in a state to threaten us, little godling. You will need more than all the Olympians to do it, you will need-

- A primordial? I suggested, with a smile. The paled, and their expression of shock turned to anger. Kronos steped forward.

- The primordials are the most powerful beings in the Universe, do not speak of their names. Even I cannot-

- You did it to Ouranos, right? I replied.

- My father was caught by surprise, if I had challenged him directly, even with mother's help, I would have been sent here long time before. Yes I can be wise, I have my moments, he said to Annabeth.

- Well, dude, he is mad at you right now, 'ceause he is back in a stronger form.

The Titan king looked surprised. Then my dear nephiews started laughing histerically.

- It is IMPOSSIBLE ! yelled Hyperion, it will take him more time to reconstituate! And I heard he had no will to come back!

- Okay, don't believe me, I said, grinning, but Tartarus won't let you harm us.

The two Giants explosed in laughter.

- So you are counting on a primordial who hates you? Laughed Kronos, stepping forward.

- Yeah! I shouted, looking up. I was thinking of all my heart : " If you don't control your kids, I take back my powers, I make you fade". Nothing happenned at first, then the grounds opened and engulfred Kronos. As he was screaming, he tried to slow down time, but he failed. The grounds closed, and everything went back silent. Everyone was speachless.

- How...? Murmured Encelade.

- It's impossible...said Poryphrion.

- Yup, I said, grinning. Your daddy says stop pissing me off. You better leave. Poryphrion slowly backed away, but the others left immediatly.

- I don't know how did you get father's approuvement, but-

He was cut off by another earthquake. He squealed and ran for dear life. My friends stared at me.

- I will explain later, I replied, c'mon, I think it's that way.

- But how did Tartarus obey you? Coughed Artemis.

- Arty, I said not now.

Nico's jaw dropped, and Artemis nodded and burried her face in my chest. We were close, I could feel the magical fire, it was somwhere near us... We continued our walk, until we got to a small cabin... I immediatly recognized it, it was Damasean's.

I walked toward the door and koncked. It was made of bones, Drakon bones. The Giant oppenned the door carefully, and saw me.

- Percy Jackson? He asked, confused.

- Hey, nice to see you too, I said with a weak smile. Can you help us, we're stuck.

He nodded and we entered his house. I put Artemis on a close bed and collapsed at her foot.

- So, what brings you here? He groaned, putting meals on table. -

- Oh you know, we're her for vacation, I said sarcastically. He didn't buy it.

- A quest? Closing door of death, perhaps? He asked, still puting table.

- No, I said, we're looking for the fire that made Kronos's scythe.

- You will not find it, father hides it, he replied simply.

- I talked to Tartarus, I said, he was nice enough to not hide it. Can you just tell us which direction we take?

Damasean's jaw droped.

- Y-you talked to father? How?

- Long story.

- Fine, let us eat first, said Nico.

We all ate at the table except for Artemis who was still sleeping. At the end of the dinner, I took a plate of meat and sat before the moon goddess.

- Milady, if you want to eat, it's now. I stated.

- Stop formalities Percy, she replied, just Artemis.

- Okay, Arty, I smiled. She turned to face me.

- About this meal...she nervously said, I don't know how to say it but...

- You want me to feed you, I suggested, perhaps ?

- I..ahem...I just...errr...dammit...I-, I didn't let her finish her sentence -if you call this a sentence- and stuffed food in her mouth. She salowed it with dificulty, and openned wide silver eyes. I didn't let her talk, I kept scuffing meat in her mouth. In the end she laughed, a playfully slaped me.

- Stupid boy...she murmured with a smile.

- Well, if this is all, I said with a grin and got up. She pulled my arm, embarassed.

- Stay...she said, looking down.

Artemis's P.O.V (duh)

- Stay...I said, looking down. I didn't want him to leave, beceause I decided to abondon my vow, I couldn't resist him anymore. Percy looked surprised, but he didn't argue, he sat down, next to my feet. I looked at him, I wanted him forever, beceause he was truly the last decent man on earth. I remembered the pain Orion caused me, and I looked in Pery's eyes. No. He would never hurt me like this. He was different.

- Percy...there is somthing...important I must tell you, I said looking down.

- Well I am listening, he said, staring at me.

- Percy...I...I...I like you. I said. He stared at me with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

- Not as a friend, I continued, blushing.

He smiled at me.

- I mean...I really like you Percy, I said with pitty in her eyes. I noticed his silence, and there were only one conclusion to it...

- It's alright if you don't have the same feeling, I said, turning my face to hide my tears. You can go-

He didn't let me finish my sentence.

Percy's P.O.V.

- It's alright if you don't have the same feeling, said Artemis with a shaking voice. You can go-

I didn't let her finsh, I grabed her face and gently kissed her. She didn't resist, she actually pulled me into a hug. I finally pushed her away, and looked at her. She blushed.

- Stop staring, she said with a red face, say something!

- I love you too, I cut her off.

- Percy, she asked after a embarassed moment, will you leave after this quest?

I have to admit that it was my plan: help the gods, take back Mjölnir and bye bye everyone! But now, I had the certitude I could be with Artemis, and I wasn't gonna leave her. But for some reason, I decided to tease her a bit.

- Why, you know someone who cares?

- Well...me? She said, grabing my hand. I couldn't help but chuckle.

- So I guess we are offiacially a couple now.

- Answer my question, she responded with a shy smile.

- I'll stay if you want me to, but how about the hunters?

- I..Will give them back their freedom, but I will let them keep my bless.

- I was just kidding, of course I will stay with you. But you must get some sleep.

She nodded and I left the room. Everyone except me and the Giant were sleeping.

I sat in front of him.

- What brings you here, he asked looking at me in the eyes.

- I told you, we must find the weapons that can kill a Giant, I answered.

- I know, but mother told me about something lately, something that had something to do with you, he said with a tranquille voice.

So I told him how I left canp, how I became incredibly strong then became Thor, the primordial god of sky, justice and strengthen. In the end he seemed confused, but he believed me.

- So, you said you talked to Gaea recently? I asked him. He nodded.

- She came here some time ago, he said, looking at the fire. She said that I might be freed.

- I will talk to your parents about that, you have my word, I said, when I get back my powers, but first, tell me where to fing this hellfire.

- I miss seeing the stars, he said with a quiet voice.

I didn't insist. We talked a bit about random things. He was a peaceful guy. He could live for eternity with some sheeps. I will talk to Tartarus about him, he doesn't deserve to be punished. I said that I had to sleep and went to Artemis's room. She wasn't sleeping, she was looking at the roof when I came.

- Hi, I said. She turned her face to see me.

- I can't sleep, she said with pain in her voice. I sat next to her.

- Would it help you if I slept here, I joked. I immediatly regreted it; what if she didn't want to be my girlfriend anymore if she thought I was some kind of jerk?

Surprisingly, she nodded. I rested next to her, and she put her head on my chest. After some minutes - seconds/days? - she was sleeping. I put my hand in her back and I closed my eyes. I woke up at Nico shaking me. I looked down and saw Artemis. She openned her eyes and she saw me. A smile passed across her face, and she kissed me on the lips.

- Good morning, she smiled. I smiled back to her. Nico's jaw droped and was touching the ground, litterally.

- Actually, it isn't a morning, corrected the son of Hades, and it isn't good either, he added.

- Nico, don't break the moment, I sighed. They both laughed. We prepared to leave, taking as much food as we could.

Damacean finnaly told me which direction to take, and I swore him to talk to his father. He nodded, and after thanking him, we left.

He told me that the right direction was east from his house.

We were currently walking in a weird marecage. Artemis looked bettter, she could walk, and she was constantly smiling when looking at me, while holding my hand. Annabeth sometimes asked me about what happened with Kronos, but I just told her I would explain later. She looked suspiscious, but finally stoped asking. Surprisingly, it didn't take us much time to get to the hellfire. After a day -or a minute?- of walking in the direction Ares's banne showed us, we got to a sort of a palace; we entered without permission, of course. Annabeth looked amazed about the architecture, and I was disturbed by the dark red color of the walls. We passed a giant door, and inside was a hallaway. In the midle, in a big, brown, stone made container, a black fire was burning. Finally! I took the little bag Nico was carrying, and took out a sword. There were twelve swords, one for each god. I plunged the first in the black fire. Nothing happenned, but when I took it in my hands, it had the same power aura as the Titan king's scythe. I put it back in the bag. I did the same thing for each. The last sword was put in the bag, and we prepared to leave. But we couldn't. The door closed, and weird shaped creatures got out from the shadows. I recognized them from my last trip here. They were daughters of Nyx. Each time you kill one, its pain or one of your past enemies's hurts you. First the Ęsrük, now this. I wonder how my siblings get such ugly kids. One of them walked toward us. Annabeth freaked out and stabed it with her dagger. All the others attacked immediatly, while Annabeth was screaming in pain. Shit. I cut the closest one in two, and kept attacking, protecting the others in the same time. We were outnumbered, and each fallen beast was a pain. As we were about to loose, Annabeth had an idea. She took a sword in the bag, and stabed a monster with it, five of them dissapeared. Following her example, we used the swords and the monsters abandonned. The downside was that the swords were back to original form, and had no powers anymore.

- It's okay, we're gonna put it again in the fire, said Nico. Annabeth nodded and as she was about to ut her sord in the fire, it dissapeared.

- Well that sucks, muttered the son of Hades, looking in the magical bag.

- What is it? I asked. He looked at me.

- The others are now back at originak form too, he responded with a shy voice.

- YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! Yelled Annabeth. Nico shook his head.

- I wish I was, he said, but it looks like we did all this for nothing.

- Oh shit...

At this moment, we heard a noise, as if there were wind. I looked around, and I spotted the biggest dragon I have EVER seen. It was even bigger than Ladon. My friends seemed to shake in fear. We were tired, aweakened, and this thing was probably immortal here. I took a celestial bronze sword, slowly, and whispered in Artemis's ear : " Run ". She looked at me terrified, and backed off, holding my arm. I gently pushed her away.

- How about you? She muttered.

- I'll stay here and distract it-

- NO! Screamed Nico, Annabeth and Artemis in the same time. The dragon attacked immediatly. His claws landed a feet away from us. I pushed the others away, and I attacked. I slashed with my sword, but it bounced harmlessly when it touched the dragon's skin. The monster breathed fire, burning everything on his passage, but the weirdest was that he aimed for the door, destroying it. I spotted my friends. They were trying to get out. I followed them and we runned to the exit. The dragon sent a scream that made the whole place quake, and pursuied us. We were currently running through land, followed by the typhoon-sized-dragon. Annabeth stopped us .

- He...is...blind, she said, breathless.

- We must loose him, I said, catching my breath too. But we didn't have much time, beceause he was already close. I threw my weapon on a pile of rocks, a few meters away, and the dragon stoped to follow us. Darn he is dumb. We kept running for some time until we got to the fire river. We collapsed there, and we took a break.

- We must get to the door of death, coughed Nico.

- Yeah, and tell the gods that this quest was a complete mess?! Replied Annabeth.

- That's all what we can do, I said, and if I remember, the door of death are from the other direction of this river, no?

Annabeth nodded . We rested for some short mount of time, and we began marching toward the Doors of deat

-Camp half blood.-

Third Person's P.O.V.

The camp was in effervesence. Most of the romans travelled to there, beceause it was closer to Mt Olympus. The others were still at Camp Jupiter. The demigods didn't get in much of fights. But despite their difference, all of them were waiting for the same thing : the return of Percy Jackson.

**So? Like it? Hate it? Please, take the time to lave a review. Next chapter will be out soin... Peace out!**

**TNM®**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Helllooooo, here is the udpate, late as always. Chapter dedicaced to kablmstar and rider-84.**

**Enjoy~**

# Chapter 8 #

Chapter 8

Third Person' P.O.V.

-Tartarus-

The four were walking, for days maybe, not noticing the time passing. They were walking toward the exit of the pit.

- When do we get there, moaned Nico.

- Dude, it's the 100 th time you ask this, how are we gonna pass the monsters anyway? Asked Annabeth.

- There won't be as much monsters as last time, said Percy, maybe there won't be any, who knows?

- And who is gonna hold the button for 12 minutes? Added Annabeth.

- We'll see.

Annabeth wanted to argue, but she was too tired. They kept walking until they arrived in front of a temple. Percy and Annabeth recognized it from their last trip. It was Hermes's temple. Percy runned to the temple, there were the last sacrifices to Hermes. They ate all the food they found, and restarted their march toward the doors of death. Sometimes, Nico would ask when they would get to the exit, and Annabeth would answer that he was annoying. Percy was wondering how he was gonna push the button and fight in the same time. He remembered Bob, the Titan who helped him get out of the pit the first time. The thought of Bob made him incredibly sad, and he tried to not think about his friend.

Artemis's P.O.V.

We walked, for months maybe. All what I was sure of was that Percy was holding my hand, and that I was incredibly weak. After the longest walk ever, we got to a zone where the grounds seemed like flesh. Under them, liquids were running. And in front of us, two great gates, garded by two dragons, as big as the one who chased us.

- The doors of Death, muttered Annabeth.

I turned my head to see Percy's reaction, and he looked at me. His face was covered with ashes, bruised, cuts and sweat, but he was still attractive in some way. Some part of my mind wondered how much I changed in so little time. He smiled to me.

- We'll finally get out of here, he said.

- We will have to first pass the two dragons, said the son of Hades.

- If they are both blind, it will be easy, replied Percy, follow me.

We quietly walked, hidden by the shadows. I suspect Nico had something to do with it. Slowly, we aproached the doors. I grabed a small rock lying beside, and I threw it at Annabeth's signal. The place was completely quiet, barring the sound made by the liquids under our feets. The rock hitting the grounds could be heard miles around. Instantly the dragons approached the noise's source leaving the gates without protection. I was heading toward them, but my boyfriend grabed me by the waist and pulled me backward in our hideout. I looked at him, and he pointed to the gates. There were two titans guarding it.

- Who are they? Asked quietly my cousin.

- Minor Titans, responded Annabeth, they aren't very powerful, they are like minor gods. Just like the son of Demeter you met last time, she added to Nico. He nodded.

- We must get them to fight, like Hyperion and Krios, said Percy to Annabeth. She nodded, and I felt a bit jealous.

Thankfully, they didn't notice that I had distracted the dragons.

- Dumb creatures, grumbled one of them, pointing to the beasts.

- Yeah, a falling rock can distract them, laughed the other.

An idea popped in my head. I grabed another rock, and threw it at the closest titan. He didn't notice it was me and punched his brother.

- Stop it ! He groaned.

- What did I do? Asked the other, furious.

They started fighting, insulting each other. We followed Percy, who was quietly heading to the unprotected doors. The Titans didn't notice him. He took Nico's sword, and stabed the first. The titan fell to the grounds. The other took his weapon and was about to yell, but Percy stabed him too.

- Not bad, muttered Annabeth.

Again, I felt jealous while Percy nodded. He quietly openned the doors, Nico and Annabeth entered fisrt. I waited for Percy to come in, but it seemed he wanted to enter last.

I sighed and was about to enter when a lying Titan groaned. The son of Hades quickly cut hi throat, but the Titan had made enough noise.

- The dragons are back! Murmured Annabeth.

I looked behind me: effectively, the monsters abondonned the rock and were heading toward us. I watched with horror as they were shaking the grounds. Percy pushed me in the elevator, and before I could react, he closed the doors. The last thing I saw from him was a poor smile.

Percy's P.O.V.

I pushed Artemis in the elevator and closed it. She didn't react at first. Good. She won't be here to yell at me how stupid this was. I pushed the button and didn't release it. The dragons came back to their places, not noticing me. Thank God!

I started counting in my head. When I got to 720, I waited a few more seconds, just to be sure, then I released the button. The problem is that when releasing it, it made a little noise. The dragons noticed me. I had to act, and fast. Swords were useless against them... maybe I had to stab them in the mouth, like the Nemean Lion? Sadly, I didn't have time to check. The first dragon hit me with his tail, sending me flying away. I fell on the floor, my breathe cut. I openned my eyes; monsters were raising from the grounds, and the Titans were healing. I hardly got up, and grabed Nico's sword. This was probably my last battle. I pictured in my head the face of the moon goddess, and I attacked.

****Line Break****

Artemis's P.O.V.

The elevator suddenly openned, and we got out. Fresh air entered my chest, and I felt a wonderful sensation. We were in the middle of Camp Half Blood. My wonderful sensation was quickly replaced by the worst feeling ever. I felt incredibly sad. Percy, my love, was now dying in Tartarus. Being the hero he was, he sacrified himslef to save us. I fell on my knees, and hearing yells of my hunters, I blacked out.

-Time skip: Five hours-

Still Artemis's P.O.V.

I woke up in a bed. Someone was holding my hand. I openned my eyes. It was Thalia, my loyal lieutenant and sister. When she saw that I woke up, she assaulted me with questions.

- Milady! Are you all right? How was the quest? Did you bring the weapon?

I sat on my bed and looked around. All my hunters were here. Annabeth was sitting in a bed next to mine, and Nico wasn't here.

- I...no...the quest was a disaster...I muttered. Everyone openned wide eyes.

- But...milady...you mean...Percy lied? Asked Thalia.

I shook my head, trying to not cry.

- No...he was right...we found the fire...but... I told them all the story, sometimes Annabeth continued for me, but not mentionning my romantic molents with Percy.

- And then, we found the doors of death, we entered but Percy stayed to push the button, and then- Annabeth's voice broke. Everyone remained silent.

Chiron entered the infirmary at the same moment. We gave him a briefing of how much the quest failed.

- So, we cannot hope for any kind of help...muttered Chiron, but where is Percy? Did he leave with Nico?

No one responded. I got up, and said to the centaur, holding my tears.

- Percy is probably dead right now, he stayed in Tartarus.

The centaur openned his mouth, then closed it. Slowly he nodded, and he left the infirmary. I turned to my hunters.

- You are free, I said with a sad voice.

- But, milady...started Phoebe.

- There is no chance to win this war, I cut her off, I love each of you as a sister, if you will die, then it's better be in freedom. Also, you will keep my bless, I hope it will help you survive in some way.

They nodded, and Phoebe sighed in defeat. I hugged each of them, and I got out. I tried to ignore Percy's funerail, but I couldn't. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, and before anyone could see them, I flashed away. I was now in New York, to tell Percy's mother that he was dead. I passed and saw Thor's hammer, still shoved in the grounds. I remembered that something in him attracted me, but I had forgotten about it when Percy came back. Oddly enough, the hammer seemed to shake a little. All around, mortals had installed tents and were studying it. I didn't pay much attention to them, and headed toward Sally Jackson's appartement. I arrived at the door number 127 of the building. I shyly knocked. "I am coming" said a voice. The door openned and a woman was standing before me.

- Yes, what can I do for you? She asked.

- I am Artemis, I sighed. Her eyes widened.

- Oh! I am sorry, please come in! She said, confused.

I followed her in the appartement and sat on a coach.

- Madam, I am here beceause of Percy, I said.

- Oh my, she muttered, I forgot Chiron told me you were with him in the quest!

- Yes, I was with him in Tartarus, I replied.

- Is he at camp? She asked.

I looked down. Not only beceause I didn't know what to say, but also beceause I was crying.

- What is it? She asked, worry in her voice. I looked up, tears streaming down my face.

- Percy is...gone, I stated. She seemed to take time before understanding.

- Gone? She asked with a weak voice.

- He is probably dead in Tartarus, he sacrified himself so we could escape the pit after the quest failed, I said, my voice breaking in the end. Sally sat on her coach next to me.

- It's impossible, he can't be...she pleaded.

- I wish it was...

- No! She screamed, falling to the grounds. I helped her sit back, and I wonder who was crying louder, me or her.

- I understand your pain, I said, I fell in love with him while in Tartarus, I thought I could be with him after the war...

- But, said Sally, blinking, isn't he with Annabeth? And aren't you an eternal maiden...?

- Annabeth cheated on him, so he left her, long time ago. As for my vow, I decided to renounce about it when I realized I loved him...

- But are you sure he is...gone? Can't he be alive? Begged Percy's mother.

- I don't know, last time I saw him, he was really aweakened, I responded, and he was surrounded by two Titans and two invincible dragons the size of Typhoon, plus he was in Tartarus, the lowest and worst part of the hell... But there is still hope...

She nodded and closed her eyes. I tried to comfort her, and tell her that Percy had a plan, but I realized I was also convinving myself. I thanked her for letting me in and I got out.

******Line Break*****

-?-

Percy's P.O.V.

I woke up in a bed, my body in terrible pain. I looked around me, everything was black, even my bed. Beside me, Nyx was sitting in a chair, not noticing me. She was reading some book. I blinked a few times, and I recognized the book. She was reading some comic book, called "The mighty THOR". I recognized this as a temptative to piss me off.

- What am I doing her? I asked her. She looked up.

- Oh...you're awake? Finally. The fates throwed you here, beceause they said, if I remeber correctly, " he musn't recover his powers...yet ". So yeah, I waited two hours before you wake up.

- Uhh...ok, I said. Instantly, my lover's face popped out in my head.

- And the others? Did they make it? I asked.

- Seriously, brother, Tartarus said you and Artemis are as cute as Erow described it, she laughed.

- Just answer! I said, annoyed.

- Yeah, they made it to Camp. Your lover is now sleeping in infirmary. You better hurry up, or she will think you're dead, and become man-hater once more.

- How am I suposed to help the Gods, if the quest failed now?

- Oh yeah, here you go, she said, giving me a glowing sword.

- Uh..and sorry about my daughters, don't get mad at them,'kay? She said, looking really sorry. I nodded.

- How do I get out of here? I asked Nyx, who was now plunged in reading her comic book again.

- Hmmmmmmm? Far left, there is a big grey door, you can't miss it, she answered, not even looking up.

I didn't wait a second more. Effectively, I found the door and openned it. I was immediatly blinded by a great light. When I openned my eyes, I was in front of Zeus's fist, at Camp Half Blood. I looked around. Nobody. I decided to get to Mt Olympus and bring the blade. I took the forst taxi, and, guess what? It was the SAME guy then last time! He made another "exception" and let me go for free. I was in front of the empire state buildong, and what I saw pissed me to the highest level. Mortals had put many weird shaped things around my hammer, and were studying it like it was an alien manifestation. Come on guys! Mjolnir was my proud and my joy! Treat it with more respect! I imagined what would be Tekilon's reaction, and I laughed. Sadly, I had to let my hammer there, and entered the Empire State building. The guys didn't let me enter. I dedided to enter the hard way, and knocked them out. Many cops were following me right now. The guy who gave cards to access Mt Olympus was still there. He gave me a card when I showed him the blade, and I entered the elevator. With a little luck, Arty was now in the throne room, explaining our quest.

****Line Break*****

Artemis's P.O.V.

I teleported to the throne room, and what I saw made me even more desperated. It was clear that the Giant attacked. The statues of the gods were completely destroyed, many minor gods were rassembled in the middle of the throne room, wounded. From his throne, father was giving a speech, while the others were listening to him.

- ...Don't worry, two demigods, Athena's Olympian daughter and Artemis, my daughter went on a quest to retrieve a powerful weapon that will aid us, and will give us great advantage- he stoped when he saw me. Everyone turned to see me. Father ordered the minor gods to wait outside, so only the major ones were present. Almost in the same moment, Annabeth flashe to the throne room and sat on her throne, next to Mike. I sat on mine and waited. When father gave me his permission, I explained all what hapenned. All the time, Aphrodite had a dumb smile on her face. When I finished, Poseidon started crying he was the worst father ever, Mike looked sorry for his brother, and all the other gods were looking like they aged 100 billion years.

- We are all thankfull that you came back safe, muttered Zeus, but it means all hopes are lost...

****Line Break*****

Percy's P.O.V.

I was running to the throne room. Pushing the minor gods in my way, not caring for their curses, but I was carefull to not touch anyone with the sword. I arrived at the gates and stoped, breathless. I heard through the doors Artemis telling how I stayed in Tartarus, how the quest failed. Then I heard my father crying, but it didn't affect me.

- We are all thankfull that you came back safe, muttered Zeus, but it means all hopes are lost...

I waited this moment to interfere. Was being the god of thunder making me a drama queen too , wanting to make a dramatic enter? I heard my siblings's laughs in my mind but I didn't pay attention, when Zeus said the word "lost", I pushed the gates and entered.

- WAIT! I got it! I yelled like mad, stoping int the middle of the throne room. All the gods turned to see me, and it kinda reminded me how much this situation was similar to when I came back with Zeus's masterbolt.

Artemis's eyes widened and Poseidon stoped crying, looking at me with wide eyes too, as well as the other gods.

( A/N : I thought about stoping here ;D but I am really nice.)

- P-Percy?! Said Artemis, shocked.

The she jumped off her throne and runned toward me. She hugged me then she kissed me on the lips. We stayed there for a minute or two, until she backed away and slaped me.

- Why did you stay there alone?! She yelled at me, slaping me again, then kissing me.

- Do you know how much I was broken when I thought you were gone?! She murmured, her forhead touching mine, while the gods had a "WTF?" look on their faces.

- Uh...no? I smiled. She smiled back, and slaped me, playfully this time.

- Stupid boy, she said, loud enough so only I could hear.

I kissed her, forgetting about the war and everything, until Ares broke this golden moment...

- Explain what hapenned or get a fucking room! He shouted.

- I think what happenned is obvious, said Aphrodite with her usual smooth voice, it seems Artemis finally broke her vow, she fell in love with a man, and by this intensity, I doubt they will leave each other.

- With a son of my brother ?! Yelled Zeus, forgetting about the situation too.

- I am not a son of Poseidon, I replied, glaring at my ex-father, and now step-grandson. Is that even possible?

Artemis glared at her father and Aphrodite and went back to her throne, while Zeus seemed PISSED. I lied, and said that I woke up next to the hellfire after I fell in some giant hole. I said that after making Nico's sword magical, I found a exit in the palace, and I got to Zeus's fist. They believed me, and argued about who should use the sword. When the coucil was dissmissed, I handed it to the gods, and grabing Artemi's hand, I took her at some kind of balcony. It was still in good shape, beceause it was hidden to many. I sat and she sat next to me, our feets hovering in the air. She smiled at me.

- Don't leave me, she said, resting her head on my shoulder. I passed an arm around her waist and kissed her forhead.

- Trust me, I muttered to her ear, I won't.

She kissed me, and pushed me on the back. I was lying on the grounds, with her on top of me. I felt so comfy, so happy that it was hard to worry about anything, even about the war, and tired after so much time running in Tartarus, we both fell asleep in each other's arm.

**A/N: So? Did you like/hate it? Then review please!**

WARNING: Ortagraph might be off, beceause my grammar and ortograph corrector is configured on french. And no, I can't change it.

So when I right something like: and, so, like; it rights instead : ans, son, l'île.

- You're still here? Then review! ;D

Next udpate will be at 31 review.

Peace out!

TNM®


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I am very late I know. Sorry for not udpating. Also, thaaaaaaaaank you for so much reviews! I am glad you like the story.**

**Anyway, the story is close to its end. I am thinking of using the character Thor/Percy in other stories. For example, if I write a one shot about Percy at Goode, it will be like a sequel to this.**

Chapter 9

Percy's P.O.V.

I woke up in the middle of the balcony. I looked down. Artemis was still sleping on my chest. I plassed my hand in her hair. She muttered something I couldn't hear, but hearing her voice made me smile. I was wondering how much time we slept here, until I heard a cough. I looked up and saw...Thalia! I'm screwed.

- Hi, I said, embarassed. She frowned. I slowly sat down, carefull to not wake Artemis up.

- So? She asked after an akward silence.

- So...uhm...what? I said innocently, awaiting for her to punch me.

- Aren't you greeting your cousin? She replied, rolling her eyes. I didn't kow what to say, and she sat next to me.

- Percy, where have you been? We were worried about you! She said, playing with a ring in her hand.

- I was...hey, is this a engagement ring? I said, pointing at the ring.

- No, no. It's the one in lord of the rings! She replied.

- So...you're free for about...eigt hours and you're already engaged?

- This is my shield, camoufled in a ring, you idiot! She laughed.

- Oh...nice, was all what I could say.

- You didn't answer my first question, where have you been? She asked, serious.

- I was in...errr...Europe, you can ask Chiron, I lied. She shook her head.

- Where?

- In britain. I kept lying, giving her false details. In the end, she just chuckled at me.

- Percy, I know you're lying, she smiled, I suggest you to tell me where were you before I run out of patience.

Obviously, lying wasn't gonna help me.

- I'll tell you later, not now...I answered, just give me more time.

- Why not? You don't trust me? She said, looking angry.

- No, not at all! I quickly said. It's just, I kinda swore to not talk about it...

- Hummm...right. Now, can I ask you another questions? She said, a big and happy smile across her face.

- Yeah, sure-

- CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH LADY ARTEMIS ?! Thalia yelled at me. Ugh... I knew this was gonna happen.

- Look, I can explain, I sighed. At this moment, Artemis openned her eyes. Thalia's yells must have awaken her. Seeing her Mistress wasn't bothered when she sat on my lap, Thalia's face softened.

- I think I will let you talk in private, I said. They both nodded, and I left them. I was now walking in the empty throne room. My footseps were heard in all the room, and there were nobody except me. All the gods must have left to their buisness. I was looking at the destroyed statues, when I heard someone behind me. I turned and saw Annabeth. She was looking at me.

- Hi, she said, still gazing at me.

- Uh...Hi, I muttered, not looking at her.

We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, until Annabeth explosed in laughter. I didn't understand her, so I just stared at her akwardly,

- Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy... she gigled.

- Yeah? I asked carefully.

- Do you see how dumb is all this? She asked, with a crazy smile.

- Hummm...no? I stated. She frowned and steped toward me.

- Percy this is ridicoulous, we are meant to be together! She said, the same crazy expression on her face.

When I understood what she meant, I felt angry.

- Annabeth, we are NOT coming back together, I don't care what you say, I declared. Her smile immediatly faded.

- Come on, one ridicoulous kiss with Mike, and you forgot about us already?! She said angrily.

- It's not just-

- Don't say anything dumb, seaweed brain, she cut me off, I will be nice, forget about all your mistakes, and we can come back together!

- Don't call me that , I replied angrily, I am not your boyfriend anymore.

Some part of my mind wondered: why here and now? She could have said this to me in Tartarus or at camp before the quest!

- Percy, you don't underst-

- No, you are the one who doesn't understand! I replied. I don't love you anymore, get over it!

I walked toward the exit, not looking back. I decided to spend some time in the city where I grew up. I entered the small elevator and after a few minutes, I was out. The guys who chased me were still there, but they didn't notice me. I discretly left and I was now walking in the street. I was walking with no real goal, until I passed in front of the shop where my mother worked when I was younger. It gave me an urgent need to see her. I changed my direction and headecd toward her building, and my old house. When I was there, I searched for the appartement number 127. I took a deep breath, and knocked. I heard her footseps. A moment later, the door openned. My mother looked up -yeah, I was that high- and she screamed. A second later she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I didn't say anything, I was just too happy to see her.

I entered and we sat on the coach.

- Oh my god! Percy! I thought you were...she said, Lady Artemis told me that...

- I know, I just escaped Tartarus, I replied, so how is Paul? And where is Emily?

- Paul is working, she sighed. And Emily is at school, I should get her now, she will stop soon today...where have you been all thoose years?

Why everyone had the same question in head?!

- I...that can wait, I answered. She raised eyebrows.

- Okay, will you get back to school? I mean, you can use mist to hide your age, I would be glad if you finished studying, Percy...she said.

- I will think about that, I said.

- You want to eat something? She asked.

- Uh...not now, I think I'll go get Emily ! I said, not sure of what I was saying.

- But..she actually doesn't know you...said my mother. I smiled.

- Don't worry, I know what to do.

I got up and openned the door.

- Don't forget you owe me explanations, young man! She said, frowning.

I laughed and got out.

****Line Break*****

Artemis's P.O.V.

I just explained to Thalia that I broke my vow. She understood, and gave Percy a chance. We went to the throne room, but he wasn't there. Instead, there was Annabeth, sitting on her throne. She looked as if she didn't understand a math problem. Thalia said she had to go check on the other hunters at camp, and she left.

I asked Annabeth where Percy was, and sh e said he just left. I thanked her and teleported in the middle of New York. I standed there for five good minutes, wondering where Percy was. I decided to check at his mother's appartement first.

Sally told me that Percy got out and was gonna come back. She proposed me to wait for him there. I accepted and stayed in her living room. I waited. After a hour, I decided to see Percy's room. It was pretty simple. A large bed, a desk, an closet was all what it had. I sat on the bed, and waited until I fell asleep.

After what seemed like a second, I felt something, or someone gently shaking me.

I openned my eyes, it was Percy. We smiled at each other. He leaned next to me and passed an arm around me.

- Where were you? I asked. He sighed.

- Later...I'll tell you later, he answered.

- Why always "later"? I said, frustrated of all thoose secrets.

- You will know it later! He laughed. I punched his arm. He stoped laughing and looked at me, a smile on his face.

- What? I asked, blushing.

- I think that my banishement was good in the end, he simply said. I was about to answer when I heard Mrs Jackson's voice calling us from the kitchen.

- We're coming! Responded Percy, and he turned to see me.

- Hungry much? He asked.

- Yeah, I could eat something...

We got up and went to the kitchen. I realized I slept nearly a day! Paul, Percy's stepfather greeted us and got out working. Emily, Percy's half sister was adorable. She had chocolate brown hair, brown eyes and a cute little face. Mrs Jackson wished us a nice day and took her daughter to school.

We ate blue pancakes made by Percy's mother, and I have to say they were delicious. Percy finished eating, and went to drink a glass of water. I didn't pay attention, but when I looked up he was chuckling.

- My Gods! You were starving! He laughed. I rolled my eyes and kept eating.

He sat back infront of me. I drank some water and sighed. My eyes met his gaze, and slowly, we kissed. At this moment, an Iris Message appeared. Not noticing it, we were still kissing, until I heard a cough. We quickly broke apart. Apollo, in the middle of the Iris Message, was grinning.

- So Aphrodite didn't lie! You really are together! He said triumphally. I blushed and looked away.

- I don't mind if it's you, man, he added, looking at Percy. Percy nodded and smiled back.

- Anyway, everyone is summoned at the throne room, even the demigods. It seems the Giants will be attacking soon, he said, and the message dissapeared.

Percy's P.O.V.

We got out of my mother's appartement, leaving a note. Artemis teleported in the throne roome, and I entered Olympus the usual way. I arrived there twenty minutes later. Everyone was there; the head counselors of each cabin at camp, some roman demigods, the Seven, actually the Six now,even Reyna was there. Everyone was talking, until Zeus claimed silence. They stoped, and the King of the Gods sat on his throne.

- As you were all told, he started, the Giants and the remaining Titans will attack us, maybe in a few minutes. It seems they are so sure of themselves that they actually warned us, and now that Typhoon is free, our forces will be divided. We will have to neutralise Typhoon before the Giants attack and thankfully, Poseidon will be able to aid us, since Oceanos has faded at the hands of Thor. The demigods will protect Olympus, while the others will take care of the most dangerous enemies. We have decided that the sword should be used by no one other than Mike, Poseidon's son. The mortals have been frozen with the help of Hecate, it will be almost as the last war with the Titans. Now that you know your tasks, take your positions at the strategic spots in the city. The romans, the hunters and the greeks have been teleported, they are awaiting for you outside.

All the gods except for Mike and Annabeth flashed. Zeus handed the glowing sword to Mike, and summoning his Masterbolt, he telported too. Artemis was the last to leave. She walked toward me.

- I'll be back later, just stay alive, she said. I nodded, and after she kissed me, she dissapeared. We got out of Mt Olympus. An army of demigods was awaiting for us, and there were no mortals around. My hammer was still in front of the Empire state builiding. It was already getting dark, and I wondered how it time passed so fast.

- The enemy isn't here...yet, said Annabeth, looking at the demigods. We'll wait here. I'll need some archers to watch around.

She kept giving instruction, until we were now all well placed around the city. I noticed she was avoiding looking at me. Mike, my ex brother, had shoved his sword on the ground and was showing off. He tried to lift Mjolnir, and after failing, he declared it was impossible. Many demigods decieded to do the same. And I watched them,with disgust and anger, one after one failing to take my hammer. We were still waiting until we heard the signal. It meant the enemy was here. Instantly, the demigods took positions, the hunters and the sons of Apollo were already shooting arrows from their high spots. Hundreds of monsters appeared from every direction. The demigods were fighting the waves of monstes, keeping the strategic positions. I looked up, flying monsters were blasted out the sky by lightnings. Probably some aditionnal protection. I must say Annabeth rocks at battle plans. I was fighting alongside with Jason. It has been a while I didn't use sword, but it was okay.

- So, said Jason, breathless, how much?

- Thirty, I replied, breathless too.

- Not bad, he smiled. And we returned to battle

We kept for hours, until the few monsters backed away. We rested inside the ES building. Thalia told me that there were five death; two greeks, three romans , and several wounded ones.

I was tired of battling, so I decided to know how the Gods were with Typhoon. I

sat on grounds, in the hallaway, and I threw a drachma in the air.

- Show me...the Gods.

The mist took a screen form, and the image appeared. The gods were indeed fighting Typhoon, but, this time, he wasn't walking forward. It seemed he was getting tired, while the Olympians were shooting all kinds of projectile at him. Thunderbolts, fire blasts, arrows. I tried to see Artemis, but it wasn't very clear, since the gods were constantly moving. I abondonned, and swiped the message away. I sat on the grounds, and unwillingly fell asleep.

In the dream, I was in some kind of large room. I guess it's the Giants's hideout. It was very large, with nearly no light. In the middle, there was a table. Impossibly large persons were sitting around the table. It must have bee the Giants. All of them except Damacean, plus some Titans, six or seven. I couldn't count well, it was too dark.

- Are the gods fighting Typhoon? Asked one of them. It was Poryphrion.

- Yes, as we planned, and the only defences are a few demigods, replied another.

- They have a weapon, similar to the scythe, said a third voice. One burst out of laughing.

- It would have been useful, if I wasn't already invincible! Laughed the Giant King. No one responded, but Poryphrion was now annoyed.

- I bathed in the Styx, he explained, it won't hurt me, but I recognize it was a smart move. Now get ready, my brothers. We will attack, oh excuse me, I meant crush the demigods in an hour.

I woke up, all sweating. Poryphrion was invincible... like really invincible. There were no doubts, demigods dreams weren't just dreams. I had to tell everyone, we had to change the plan. I runned through the ESB, calling for Mike. I openned a random door, and found Annabeth and Reyna.

- Guys! I shouted. They turned to see me. Reyna quickly grabed her sword and Annabeth jumped on her feet.

- What is it? The Giants are already here? Asked Annabeth. I shook my head.

- No, I wish it was only that, I answered.

- What is it? Asked Reyna.

- The sword won't work, they are invincilble! I said. They looked at me akwardly, and then I explained my dream. They both paled when I said the Giant bathed in the Styx.

- This is bad, murmured Annabeth.

- We must tell the Gods! I said.

- I'll tell Mike, replied Annabeth, and she got out. We followed her to battleground, where Mike was opennly flirting with daughters of Aphrodite. Annabeth explained to him my dream, but he just laughed.

- That's impossible, he said, smiling.

- But- Started Annabeth.

- No but, I will kill them, end of the story, he replied. I felt so mad that I would have punched him, but we heard the signal. Mike grabed his sword, and everyone was ready, when, a large group of monsters got out of the shadows. Surprisingly, they didn't attcack, they waited. Then the monsters let someone pass, it was Poryphrion . Behind him, his brothers appeared, one by one. I was really surprised, they said they would attak in a hour? Or maybe my dream showed something that hapenned a hour ago? The more I live battles, the more I feel Tiché likes me.

- Yield, and we will let you live, he said in a calm voice. Thalia shot an arrow at his head, but he just cacthed it.

- I see you want to fight...very well- He couldn't finish his sentence, as Zeus flashed infront of him, quickly followed by the Gods. They didn't seem wounded at all, just a bit tired. Poryphrion smiled, and, raising his spear, he charged. The gods instantly attacked, followed by the demigods. I was turning any monster in my way into dust, looking for Artemis. I was making my way through monsters, when I spotted her. She was battling some kind of Giant, called...errr...I'll look on wikipedia later, or just ask him his name. It was a close fight, but he was winning. I charged at him and cut his left leg in two, as if it was made of butter. He screamed in pain, and Artemis shot an arrow in his mouth. He dissapeared and turned to golden dust. Artemis, breathing heavily, collapsed on the ground. I catched her and held her in my arms. She wasn't wounded.

- I..am okay, she said, go help the others.

I looked back, then looked down at her. She nodded and sumoned a chariot and I put her in. The chariot took some altitude, until she was out of range. I felt better and went back to the battle. Most of the monster army was beaten now. Jason, Thalia, Ares and Zeus were fighting Poryphrion. Until now, he dodged everything. Then Mike sneaked up behind him, as Piper did the last time, and stabed him in the back with the glowing sword. It harmlessly bounced away, and the giant knocked Mike off his feet.

- How...?! Said Zeus, his eyes widening.

- I have bathed in the Styx, and beceause of my Giant statue, I have no Achille heel! You will never defeat me! He said, enjoying Zeus's horror. No Achille heel? That was baaaaaaad. I think there is one thing that can pierce him now, and it is Uru. I remebered Tekilon said once that there isn't much Uru in the Universe, beceause it was truly undestructible, and with the greatest power ever. He told me that he crafted the Mjolnir with the help of the primordials and Chaos, beceause of its weight. I guess this makes me phisically strong. I blinked and looked around. The monsters got reinforcement, the Gods were tiring, and now everyone was sure that Poryphrion was invinvible. On top of that, the Titans just joined the battle. The Giants were really winning. "All hopes will be gone"... That was it. I had to get my powers back now to win the war. I looked at the Empire State building, with the said hammer in front of it. My powers were sealed, I couldn't call it, I had to grab it. The Gods weren't gonna keep fighting for long, I had to get to Mjölnir before anymore people die. It was a few meters away, but for some reason, it seemed like miles to me.

**So ? Did you like this chapter? Or did you hate it? Well, review please! I am currently writing the next one. It will be out soon.**

**TNM®**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi...I know I very very late, sorry. I was busy, but I managed to write this chapter. Don't worry, the story will be finished before december. And Thank you for all the reviews, I really wanted to udpate, but I couldn't. **

**Here is the chapter...Enjoy.**

Chapter 10

I wanted to run toward the hammer, but it was impossible. Maybe it will come to me if I am about to die? Well I hope I won't check. Too many monsters were in the way. I had to get some help. I looked up, and saw Artemis, shooting arrows at anything she could get. She came to me after I called her.

- What is it? She asked, as I cut an empousai in two.

- I have to get to the Empire state building entrance, I said, I have a plan that's gonna kill Poryphrion, even Achilles's curse won't save him, I added.

She looked surprised, but she nodded. We were in mid way in her chariot when a lightning bolt touched us. Great. The Chario fell, and I had just enough time to pick up Artemis and protect her from the fall. We landed on my back, and surprisingly, I could still walk. I hardly got up, but something sent me to the grounds again. I openned my eyes. It was Poryphrion, he had just beaten Ares, and was in a fight with Zeus.

Thalia was on the grounds breathing heavily, and Jason had only half of his gladius left. I grabed Artemis's hand and pulled her out of a spear's way. Poryphrion sent a massive blast of lightnings, and everyone stoped fighting.

He said sommething in greek, and the monsters left the battle.

As he was talking, I grabed a sword and attacked him. The Giants and the Titans were all grining while we were fighting. This fight reminded me of the one I had with Chrysaor, beceause I was completely beaten. Poryphrion even seemed to have fun. After ten minutes, I was exausted and he was fine. He gave me a desgusting smile and kicked me with his spear and sent me through the closest bulding. I heard Artemis's screams at the moment I entered incontact with the wall. Poryphrion must have hit hard,I wasn't bleeding but I felt like all my bones were broken. He lost interest in me and looked at the Gods.

- You are nothing but a piece of shit! I yelled, barely standing. His head turned to face me.

- Oh...Percy Jackson? You still think there is a chance for me to loose? You still think ( he chuckled ) that the gods can beat me?!

- The fall must have hit his brain, laughed Hyperion.

They exploded in laughter. I took the closest thing I could reach - a spear- and throwed it at them. Poryphrion catched it, as he did with Thalia's arrow.

- You still want to fight back? Said the Giant king calmly. He approached and grabed me by the neck. And once again, he threw me like a pupet, and I landed far from there, in some kind of restaurant. The next moment, he summoned lightings and hit me with them. How I was still alive? I don't know, but what I know is that I heard were my friends screaming my name. I recognized Jason, Hazel and Piper's voices, but mostly Artemis's. Painfully, I got up.

- That's all what you have?! I managed to shoute, but only a weak voice came out.

At this state, I had no chance of grabing Mjölnir. I had to find a way to get out of this shit.

- You are amusing, said a Giant, Thoon, the bane of the fates. I hope we can keep him for fun!

Last attempt to kill myself: I attcked the King of the Giants...again. This time, he wasn't so amused though. He looked annoyed, and stabed me in the stomach with some kind of knife.

- Your blood isn't worth of my spear, he said, sending me away for the third time. I fell and didn't get up.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cried Artemis, running toward me.

She got on her knees, and started crying. Poryphrion explaused in laughter, and I felt my heart beat slowing down...

- Oh...did I hurt him? He said with a childish voice. Did I hurt your boyfriend?

- I will k-k-kill you...! Screamed Artemis, looking at him with tears and hatred in her eyes.

- Hmm? Lady Artemis? Well...since you renounced your vow...you'll be useful to celebrate our victory, he said, with an evil grin.

I didn't understand what he said at first, but when I did, I suddenly felt a wave of desire to hurt him. One after one, they flashed out. Poryphrion was the last to go.

- We will give you a small break, he said. Enjoy your last hours.

With that, he disapeared. I manged to get up, with the help of Artemis. She wasn't wounded, thankfully. We entered the Empire state building. Many demigods were recovering on beds, only a few were still on their feet. I was put on a bed, and Apollo examined me.

- That's no good, he muttered. His sister's eyes widened.

- What is it? I demanded. He looked up.

- I don't know this kind of poison, and it's slowly killing you, he said in a sad tone. I nodded to him, as Artemis was gasping.

- You mean you can't...? Is he gonna...? She didn't finish her sentence. Apollo shook his head.

- I am sorry... there is nothing I can do...he murmured. Arty burried her face in her hands and started crying. I wanted to get up and recomfort her, but I couldn't move, and Apollo was already doing it for me.

- It doesn't matter, I said with a weak voice. You should go take care of other demigods. We don't have much time left.

He nodded, and left us. I hardly sat, and I passed an arm around her shouler.

- Are you all right? Asked Artemis with a soft voice.

- I...yeah...it will take more than a giant to kill me, I smiled her. She didn't seem convinced.

- Don't worry, I will be alright, I said, coughing. She closed her eyes and nodded, a single tear falling from her eyes.

- Why did you attack him? She asked.

- I don't know, I don't like him? I joked. She didn't laugh and shook her head again.

- Why do you always put yourself in danger? She cried out.

- I'm a stupid boy, remember?

She gave me a poor smile, and she stoped crying. I leaned on my back and started thinking of what I had to do.

Somehow, I didn't feel like I had to take back my powers...maybe the Fates were showing me the right way? Ha. Lovely nieces I have.

Third person's P.O.V.

An hour passed since the Giants attacked. Everyone was now aware that Poryphrion was invincible, and the Gods really doubted they could win this time.

- This is a bad day, for all of us, declared Zeus, in the middle of the throne room. Everyone was present, as it was probably the last meeting.

- Poryphrion cannot be beaten, and our forces are aweakened, while the monsters just come back when killed. We might not survive, but we will die fighting!

Outside, the horn blow was heard. The watchers had spotted the enemy. The gods and demigods grabed their weapons and got out of Olympus, ready to defend it. The monsters and the Giants were back, ready to end the war.

- Still willing to fight back? Asked The Giant King.

- To the death! Yelled Zeus, thunder booming, as to confirm what he said.

- You want to die? Well I grant you your wish! Replied Poryphrion.

As if they waited this exact moment, the monsters and the demigods attacked in the same time. The Gods were outnumbered beceause of the Titans's help, but they were not giving up.

The battle dured for hours, until a loud roar was heard. Everyone stoped. About a mile away, bigger than all the New York buldings together, Typhoon was marching to join the battle. The Gods understood in horror they were doomed, nothing would save them now. Gaea's children sent yells of victory when the father of the monster crushed the Empire State building under his feet, the wounded demigods still inside.

Percy's P.O.V.

I wasn't allowed to join the battle, as I could barely walk. All what I could do was staying on a bed... For hours, I heard swords clashing, telling the battle was engaged. Each minute passing, I felt my power drained py the poison... I wished Artemis was with me. When I heard a loud roar, all the noise stoped. The roar was followed by great footseps, and the building exploded. A rock hit me on the head, and I passed out. When I openned my eyes, I saw my girlfriend's face, smiling poorly to me. I looked around, and realized we were in what was left of the Empire State building... I looked up; and I saw Typhoon, holding in his huge hand... Lady Liberty. Wasn't he suposed to be dead? Around us, the Giants and the Titans had victorious expressions. My thinking immediatly stoped when I heard a gasp of seemed to become paler and paler, until her poor smile faded, and she collapsed on me. I got up, and examinated her, ignoring the pain coursing through my body. She was still breathing, but she was all cold...and realization hit me. She was fading.

- No! I muttered, as her eyes closed.

- Listen my brothers! Yelled a voice, Poryphrion's. Today is the day Olympus fell, today, is the day we WON in the name of Gaea!

My blood was boiling, I was incredibly mad. I walked toward him, and I punched him. He backed away, stunned. But he quickly took an expression of anger too.

- You want to die more painfully? He asked in a deadly tone. I didn't respond, I punched him again. He roared and hit me in the face, with all his might, and I landed to Typhoon's feet. The titan violently kicked me, and sent me hundred of feets away. This time, I never woke up. I felt pain, but nothing else.

Artemis's P.O.V.

Typhoon crushed Olympus, and I instantly felt my power fading. All what I could do was see Percy...One last time.

I draged him out of the building, and he woke up seconds later. He looked at me, and I couldn't help but smile. I collapsed on him, as my essence was slowly heading to Tartarus.

I couldn't see what hapenned, but moments later, I was awoken. Powers were coming back to me. I looked at the person above me. Poryphrion.

- We shouldn't waste such a beauty, eh? He smirked.

- P-percy- I started, but he cut me off.

- Your Percy is dead. Killed by Typhoon, forget about any kind of help, he laughed.

- No! You're lying! I said in a weak voice. He laughed again. I felt hearthbroken: Percy died, and the Giants won. Not only that, but thoose disgusting pigs were gonna probably rape me and my hunters. I did the only thing I was strong enough to do: I punched him, I jumped away, and I actually hurt myself more than I hurt him. He frowned and slaped me, sending me to the grounds.

- Don't touch her, you desgusting pig! Yelled Thalia, shooting him an arrow. He didn't intercept it, but it harmlessly bounced on his cursed skin.

As he was about to respond, thunder boomed with the loudest roar I ever heard, and I had grown with the god of thunder. Poryphrion seemed surprised, and a moment later, Thor's hammer, which didn't move by an inch and didn't have a scratch, flew toward the sky. I couldn't help but stare. What if the Primordials decided to help us? The hammer stoped when it was half Typhoon's height, and suddenly changed its direction.

Percy's P.O.V.

As I was agonizing, and I had a last thougt: Artemis. My eyes closed at this happy thought, and I smiled lightly.

But I didn't wake up in Elysium. When I openned my eyes, I was still in the same place Typhoon throwed me. I heard thunder's loud roar, my hand held just in time and I catched Mjölnir.

At first, I felt a warm sensation, and all pain was disapearing with my wounds. I got up and I held the mystical weapon, and a huge lightning came out of its top. Infinite power runned through my body, the sky nearly exploded and massive lightnings were surrounding me. I felt the full mystical armor forming, my strengthen and powers coming back. The storm stoped, and I was ready to kick the Giants all the way to Tartarus. Mjölnir was in my right hand, and I felt the connection I had with it, stronger than ever.

I WAS BACK.

I looked at the battlegrounds. Typhoon must have thrown me pretty far; all I could see was him. It was time for payback. I throwed Mjölnir with all my might, aiming for him.

Artemis's P.O.V.

Huge lightnings were hitting the grounds, a bit far from here. They stoped after a couple of seconds, and the Giants were looking at each other, surprised.

A moment later, I saw something small flying...a hammer. A hammer was flying toward us, toward Typhoon actually. The weapon seemed ridicoulously small and insignifiant compared to the monster's size, but when it hit him, my mind changed. Beceause when the hammer hit Typhoon, I swear I thought the Earth just collapsed. Everyone trembled at the sound of the hit, while Typhoon was sent thousands of feets away, at a huge speed. In a second, he disapeared in the horizon. The hammer flew back to the oposite direction. I followed it with my eyes, and my heart beat stop. The man who catched it was Percy.

Percy's P.O.V.

- I am gonna kill you, I said happily to the stunned Giants.

I smiled, and threw Mjölnir aiming for Encelade. It hit him and he exploded in golden dust, as if he was a monster. The hammer flew back to my hand, and Poryphrion backed off while I was steping forward, smiling. I slamed Mjölnir to the grounds, and they were shaken as if it was water. Poryphrion soon recovered from the shock, and attacked.

He lunged his spear toward, but I simply threw it away with one hit. I droped Mjölnir and punched him in the face. The strength of the hit sent him fkying, and he landed on a mini van. He got up, and sent a roar of anger. He runned toward me and he sent a punch. I catched both his hands, and crushed them under my fingers. His skin was invincible, but the bone breaking was clearly heard. He gasped in pain, and I slamed him to the grounds. I held my hand, and Mjölnir flew back to me, and I delivred the final strike. There was a breaking glass sound, and the next moment, there were only golden dust left of the Giant. I turned back to his siblings, who didn't move. I roared, and the sky responded to my anger. Huge lightnings kept falling down on them, as they were trying to dodge. I kept decimating them, as they were too shocked or afraid to run away. The last one was the Titan, Hyperion. He looked around, and saw only golden dust. In a second, I grabed him by the neck and slamed him to the grounds. Instantly, he faded. I won't lie, I was dissapointed, beceause I wanted to REALLY beat the crap out of them, but they weren't just resistant enough. I turned to see only a few gods were still not uncounscious. I walked toward them, healing one after another, keeping them from fading. I sat next to my girlfriend, and I healed her as well. She moaned and woke up. I smiled to her, and I kissed her. I gently pushed her away and helped her get up.

- H-how...? She asked.

- I guess I can't say later anymore... so, let's get to Mt Olympus, and discuss that with some coffee, hmmm?

Only Leo, who was held by Jason and Clarisse, laughed at the joke.

- Mt Olympus is destroyed, said Mike in a flat voice. I raised eyebrows, and remebered Typhoon crushing the ESB.

- Ok,ok, then let's discuss it at Camp Half Blood?

Reyna and some romans glared at me, and the stunned gods teleported us there.

Artemis's P.O.V.

I woke up and saw Percy. At first, I thought I somehow found a way to get in Elysium, or Percy was in Tartarus. But we were on the grounds, alive. He kissed me and I hardly got up. He said something I didn't hear, and grabing me by the waist, he teleported us to...Camp Half Blood? I looked around, everyone was there. Then I realized Percy just teleported me. It was impossible! I looked at him, and my jaw droped. He was wearing the same armor Thor had, and the hammer was in his hand. I openned my mouth to say something, but he just nodded. We all took seats at the lunch tables. I sat at mine with the hunters, who were still loyal, despite I freed them from eternal maidenhood. Once everyone sat down, Percy was in the middle. He looked exactly like Thor without a helmet. Same tall, same armor, same everything.

Percy's P.O.V.

Once on Camp, I explained to the gods how I became incredibly strong, how I spent my time in the Void, pretty much all the tale. Zeus looked like a sick old man, probably beceause of the beating his banne gave him, and the others were just shocked.

- This is...incredible, said Atena when I finished.

- It still hapenned, I answered. She raised eyebrows, but didn't argue. I thought you guys would try to...

- Attack you beceause you could be a possible threat? Suggested Athena.

- Yeah, pretty much-

- No, we won't. I am sure no one even thought about it, right guys? Asked Apollo. Zeus had an embarassed expression.

- The main problem now is to rebuild Mt Olympus, declared Athena. She looked at her daughter.

- Would you accept this task, Annabeth ? She asked.

- Yes mother, she replied proudly, I won't fail, trust me.

- Yeah, good, can we party now ? Asked Apollo. Many gods looked at him in diseblief, but yells of approbation were heard from the Hermes table.

- Uh...Come on guys! We just won! He yelled. Technically, Percy won, but I have a Haiku for this-

- Not again, sighed his sister, rolling her eyes. He cleared his throat.

- The Giants attacked,

Apollo's awesome friend kicked their butt,

But he is not as awesome as me.

- Uhh..yes, sure, said Zeus, looking hungrily at my Mjölnir. I turned the armor and the hammer to a small ring and put it my pocket.

- Anyway, I wonder how many demigods we lost? said Poseidon, looking at Hades.

Hades sighed, and closed his eyes for a minute, then openned them.

- 6 greeks, 7 romans, and 8 of Artemis's hunters, he replied.

- 6,7,8... wait... That can't be a coincidence! Said Apollo. It's a sign from the Fates!

- And what does it mean? Asked Hermes.

- I have to make more Haikus! He yelled.

- Sounds legit, replied Athena sarcastically.

Apollo ignored her and took a pen and paper, then he sat down and started writing.

The muses started their song, and tables full of food appeared. A few minutes later, no one at all could tell we just got out of a battle. I looked to see the dancers. Annabeth seemed to have fun with Mike; I was glad she got over me. Some hunters were shyly talking with demigod campers. Jason was being fed by Piper who was stuffing little cake in his mouth, Hazel and Frank were dancing, as well as most of the couples. I walked around the camp, and remembered old times when I was a demigod. As I was walking, Arty toward me and kissed me. I grabed her hand and took her to the beach. The moon was full, with no clouds in the sky. My fault.

- I...hum...you aren't gonna leave, aren't you? She asked, worried.

- Why, you know someone who cares? I said. She was about to respond, but I didn't let her. I kissed her again and broke the kiss after a moment.

- Of course I am staying, I smiled.

- I wonder how many years of peace we'll have? She said, her head resting on my shoulder.

- Hmm...a lot? I laughed. She chuckled.

- I still don't know if I should reform the hunters, she said.

- No need to if you don't want to, but it will be slightly unfair to forbid them from man's companny. She nodded, looking at me.

- Yes, I will let them do whatever they want, since I am myself in love, she sighed.

We returned to camp, where everyone was now honoring the fallen demigods.

After a few hours, most of the campers went to rest in their cabin, the romans accepted to stay in the Big house for a night, and most of the gods had left to go Chaos knows where.

**AN: So? Did you like/hate it?**

**I am thinking of rewriting some chapters after I finish the story. **

**Again I am sorry, next chapter will be out in a week...probably.**

**TNM®**


End file.
